


Trials & Tribulations

by Mrs_Divinity



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Light Sadism, Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Slavery, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Divinity/pseuds/Mrs_Divinity
Summary: By the Cambridge's definition: troubles and events that cause suffering.----------------The demon’s own eyes then fluttered as if you said something completely lewd. A low moan escaped his lips, “Now that is such sweet music to my ears indeed…” He began to stroke your hair. “I can, indubitably, provide that to you, my dear. In return, you will be my…”He flicked his tongue against his cheek as he’s quickly pondering on the correct word for this situation.“… my little servant.” He’s looking back down at you now, peering through half-lidded eyes with a slight blush residing on his cheeks.----------------*Chapters have been re-edited*
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 62
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some quick notes :)
> 
> 1) On top of his gentleman facade, Alastor will have a crueler sense of humor and overall personality. He is the radio demon after all guys. Though that doesn’t mean he can’t feel other emotions such as regret, guilt, and of course romance. 
> 
> 2) By the time you meet the rest of the crew, the Pilot episode of Hazbin Hotel has already occurred.
> 
> 3) Even though this story revolves around you and ya boy Alastor, I will do my absolute best to include the rest of the crew throughout the story. I will also try to avoid favoritism.
> 
> 4) Annndd finally- this is my FIRST fanfic. Like… ever. Lol. So, I am open to any kind of constructive criticism and advise to make anything better :) Enjoy ya’ll!!

_~Don't be beggin' for your life cause that's a lost cause_

_High stakes, body armor, suicide boy_

_There's a time for games and there's a time to kill_

_Make up your mind baby cause the time is here~_

_-Purple Lamborghini,_

_Skrillex & Rick Ross _

* * *

_Blood._

It painted the grass around you as you quiver on the wet ground- sinking underneath your weight. The fat droplets of rain poured everywhere, desperately trying to wipe away the evidence that a recent massacre occurred. You whimper as you frantically try to accrue strength to lift your wounded body from the soil.

No such luck.

Your face is drenched. Now, a combination of the icy downpour along with your warm tears. You opened your mouth and at first, no words came out, only a sound that appeared to be a desperation for help from a savior, an angel, _anything_ …

_.._

_..._

_...._

“Oh, my… Now, what is _this_?” a lone whisper filled the void of the disquiet noises of the night.

_What was that?_

Did someone leave their radio on in the middle of nighttime? Your ears barely picked up on the vibrations of the static in the anonymous voice.

It sounded like a purr and it was so soft that it scarcely resembled a murmur- and it’s dark- only the scenic rays of the moon are lighting the world around you, just barely though.

Nevertheless, you slightly lifted your head, to your own great discomfort, and peered around you. It’s silent now… the crickets that once filled the darkness with their pleasing songs ceased immediately as the lone voice spoke out. The owl that was perched on a high tree branch above your head ducked inside his home- he was hiding.

There was nothing. Just a vacuum. Just a stillness. It was as if the scenery around you ceased to breath due to a chilling disturbance; and they were right- an intruder is here.

You blinked- your eyes are still unfocused as if they couldn’t remember how to adapt to the darkness around you until finally, your eyes settled on an outline of a figure, with the only adding emphasis to the stranger were of its dark scarlet eyes. You swallowed hard.

 _It_ chuckled.

“What? Cat got your delectable tongue, dear? Though I must say, it appears that someone else caught more than just your fleshy organ? Hmm, yes… your nine lives appear to be close to _absent_ , dear."

A roaring laughter appeared around you, causing your body to flinch out of the sudden ear-splitting noise. How was that possible? There was no one there, yet it sounded like a tv audience was present just to watch your own departure.

 _It_ moved out of the shadows, slowly, teasing you with its reveal just _knowing_ that your body is giving out by the minute. Your eyes focused on its four legs, slender body and pronounced hips moving side to side with each step that it took towards you.

Deep red eyes were swallowing yours whole into an endless abyss. As it moved closer to you, you gasped as the anonymous figure was unveiled.

It was a deer- more or less.

As your eyes flickered up and down on the animal, you began to realize how pronounced its antlers were. They were massive, casting its own shadow down upon your battered chest, hiding the stains of the blood around you.

The deer took notice and snickered, its body glitching in the process as if it were a projection. Hell, maybe you were hallucinating. I mean, you were on the verge of death.

_Wait a minute…_

You opened your mouth again, and finally, words managed to form. “Are… are you death?”

The deer flicked its tail as if it were contemplating on how to respond, then finally, it jerked his head back and laughed with the sound of an audience, yet again, laughing with him.

“No, no, no! Of course not, my dear! I am not Death. Death had already visited you the moment the _bullets_ entered your back and lungs, and you collapsed on the ground!”

_Bullets?_

The deer continued his boasting, “I am just truly honored though that you would match me to the marvelous, infamous, Death! Ahh, Lucifer knows just how busy she can be with her job. It’s never ending- really. Regardless of if people meet their own demise through old-age or… through more _unanticipated_ means. But atlas, I am merely… just a bystander.”

The deer lowered his head to meet better with your eye level, his enormous antlers now concealing your full body with its own silhouette.

“But... I am also here because I want to offer a _deal_ .”

The deer’s eye glimmered as it said that word, “But first, my dear, tell me what your end of the bargain is first. Hm? What do _you_ want?”

Your body recoiled and your voice trembled. “I… don’t know what I want.”

The deer tsked. “My dear, yes you do. Despite your hesitance, you do _indeed_ already know your answer…”

Your eyes began to swell up with tears once more as your breathing started to gradually diminish on the thought. It was so painfully obvious. You need to answer, before it was too late. Your life is ticking away, and you know that it won’t be too long before the clock completely stills.

“I… I want my life back... please?”

Even in death, you were polite. Your parents taught you well- your courteousness throwing the demon deer back as pity resented inside of him, but it only lasted for a second. The deer responded.

“Hmm… no. I don’t think so.” A sickening grin formed, producing a deviousness onto the animal.

Your eyes, half closed out of fatigue and loss of blood, shot open. “What? But I thought- I mean, you asked me-”

“Oh! I did! But I guess I should have clarified… you’re _done_ for. It’s over, little kitten. Did you not hear me earlier? Your nine lives are up, and I cannot grant them back to you. Death has already casted her incantation on your body. It’s been settled.”

Your cheeks are hot. Tears are free flowing down as you couldn’t help but to feel sick from the sudden realization that the demon deer already _knew_ that he couldn’t grant back your life.

He was just tormenting you.

You began to weep harder.

“Then just end my life!” You spat out, choking on your sob as you cried. “END IT! Just end it here!!”

You gripped the wet ground as your back recoiled from the sudden burst of movement and an instant pain swept over your body.

By then, you were in such an anguish state that you hadn’t even noticed that the deer was morphing right in front of you.

His antlers have shrunk, yet they were still present. His body then followed. Transforming to resemble the anatomy of an actual human.

The fur melted into actual skin, which had a light gray hue to it. It was as if it used to be a healthy cream color. His scarlet eyes never changed, but the color spread to the man’s hair, which was both red and black and rested just shy of being shoulder length.

A fully formed striped, crimson tail tux then wrapped around his body- perfectly fitting the dimensions of his human form. His teeth and smile were more noticeable, as it finally stretched throughout his face before resting on a permanent smirk.

Static was also present, and any nocturnal animal or insect that existed near the activity scurried off, not wanting to be sucked into the demon’s negative presence.

He looked down at you. That taunting smirk never leaving his face as he watched you weep into the grass. He then snapped his fingers and out popped a cane that had a malevolent microphone as an eye, which blinked every few minutes. He began to lean on it, resting his arm on the head.

“How about this… I _can’t_ give you back your life, but I’ll offer you an even sweeter deal in return.” When you gave no response, he bent forward and tapped your head with his free hand.

“Hello? Anyone there? Oh, come on dear! Surely your consciousness and senses are still present, yes? Hello? Hellooo?”

He tapped harder, but no response was given. You were too distraught, in pain, and clearly in the middle of grieving with the realization that what once was, was forever gone.

You cried harder, your sobs racking your body into a heartache.

The demon tsked once again. He then rested his hand on the back of your head, which you ignored, and rested it there. His smile faded, then he grimaced. You were close to your end- he can feel it.

Your violent sobs now releasing more energy, ultimately cutting your last moment by decimals. A growing anger then simmered. He utilized a great amount of his energy and power to return to the living realm only to have it wasted on a crying girl? Oh no, this simply _cannot_ do.

He growled, and without warning, he violently gripped the back of your head- entangling your hair within his hand- and yanked your neck backwards, revealing your swollen reddish eyes and sticky tears.

At this point, you were so physically and emotionally exhausted that you didn’t cry out from the sudden force. You did whimper though.

“ **Do you hear me now?** ” Static was expanding and it surrounded you again. You couldn’t tell if it was forming through his own voice or if it was emanating from his body.

He chuckled darkly when he saw your body flinch from his voice.

“My dear, I absolutely **hate** repeating myself. It’s just disgusting how I need to waste more of my own breath than I should…”

Your eyes finally locked onto his own. But the only thing that was staring back at you were dials- and they were flickering. It was as if the demon was desperately trying to control his temper but failing. Shadows were now circling around you.

“Yes. Yes, I hear you.” You choked out.

He snarled, “Good... now, as I was saying for the third time, I cannot offer your life back because your fate has already been sealed by Death. Now, if I had arrived earlier it _may_ have been prevented, but it is what it **is**.” 

He snapped his other fingers and the cane disappeared. With his now free hand, he tucked his fingers under your chin and perked it up so that you couldn’t avoid his gaze. His eyes gradually returned to normal, but the tension between you and him remained. His grip on your hair made that very evident.

“The deal that I am willing to offer is sweeter, if not indisputably better than the nectar of life itself. Now, I will ask you again… what do you want?”

You paused and bit back your lip from repeating the same request. You harshly closed your eyes and answered, “I want to say goodbye to my family.”

“No you don’t. You want something more than that. Try again…”

You panted at his conjecture. “I w-want to hold my pets one more time-”

“Nope! Wrong answer.”

“I want to live one more da-”

“ _Wroonngg!_ ” he sang out while tossing his head to the side.

His eyes then flickered again, and his voice dropped an octave like before.

“My dear… I should comment that it is in your **best** interest to stop lying to me.”

His claws were now digging into your head and his other hand was applying an equal amount of pressure on your chin through his claws, drawing blood.

You choked out from the pain. Your body can’t take anymore of this. You were already feeling dizzy.

“Tell me what you want. NOW!”

“I WANT REVENGE!!” you cried out.

Silence.

It felt like it lasted for an eternity. Suddenly, the demon emitted a lengthy sigh as if he forgot how to breath. His grip on you also lessened.

“Yeesss. Finally…” He then bent his neck to where his nose was scarcely grazing against your forehead.

"Again. So that I know that I didn’t imagine it. Come on now, little kitten…”

You fluttered your eyes due to the warmth from your cheeks beginning to fill your stomach and chest. You’re so close to departing. You can even feel a bright heat shining on your back, causing the demon to hiss in discomfort.

“I want- " you inhaled, "I want revenge on the person that killed me…” You repeated once more. 

The demon’s own eyes then fluttered as if you said something completely lewd. A low moan escaped his lips, “Now that is such _sweet_ music to my ears indeed…” He began to stroke your hair. “I can, _indubitably_ , provide that to you, my dear. In return, you will be my…”

He flicked his tongue against his cheek as he’s quickly pondering on the correct word for this situation.

“… my little servant.” He’s looking back down at you now, peering through half-lidded eyes with a slight blush residing on his cheeks.

When you gave no response, his smile grew wider by the second. “Now, my dear, do we have a deal?”

He stretched out his hand that was resting on your head and lowered it. A bright green force ejected from his palm. The heat discharging from the raw power almost becoming unbearable on its own.

“Hurry now…” he hissed. “You are at the brink of actual death at any moment! Quickly!”

You glanced at the hand. It was just _begging_ to be held and trembling out of pure anger or excitement; it could be both, you couldn’t really tell. But with the last amount of energy that you could spare, you then asked a critical question.

“W-wait. What’s stopping me from saying no? From just… entering heaven?”

The demon bit down on his tongue and shuddered from hearing that _nauseating_ word. Heaven? What a distasteful sound that popped out of your tiny little mouth. Nevertheless, he smiled brightly, exposing his razor-sharp teeth.

“Because my dear, in heaven…" he curled a loose strand of hair behind your ear.

"-you cannot seek _revenge_ …”

Terror saturated your eyes as they were yanked away from his hand and resided on his face. The demon's eyes then flickered with arrogance- darkening his pupils.

 _Checkmate, little kitten..._ he thought to himself. 

“So my dear, do we have a deal?” His extended hand was now brushing against your dying one.

You can hear voices, random ones, and maybe even your own, yelling in your head. Begging you to not open your mouth, to not shake his hand, to not accept his offer. To run away, to fight, to _resist._ Resist the temptation of the demon, of cruelty, of violence. To acceptance forgiveness, to accept your fate and to move on. They’re speaking over one another.

You cover your ears from the sudden intrusion of noise, earning a raised eyebrow from the demon that was examining you with an intense stare. 

_Don’t do it…_

You looked at the demon.

_Don’t do it…_

His smile was fading.

_Please don’t…_

Claws were digging into your fingertips.

_PLEASE!!_

You then swallowed harshly, raised your hand, and gently placed it within his. The demon enclosed it, imprisoning your pledge and your soul.

“It’s a _deal_ …” You whispered before your head collapsed on the ground. Your sight fading away into a tunnel vision from your own downfall.

The bright green light then aggressively expanded between his hand and yours. Shooting up into the sky, its heat frightening the bright aurora that was resting on your back, causing it to shrink away into nothing.

A scream then pierced into the night and a loud voice boomed, replacing the very molecules of the air.

_ALASTOR!!…_

It cried out. Thunder then strikes downwards, shattering the earth around your now lifeless body.

Alastor glanced up with indifference at the obscure, lavender sky, which was now swallowing any remaining light that was present. As he did, he managed to catch a glimpse of silver wings retreating inside the disintegrating light.

He hummed and slicked his wet hair back, clearly pleased with himself.

“Hmm… too late.”

He looked down at your motionless body and rested a finger at the center of your back. The smell of burning flesh and cotton quickly arose and a dimly red beacon appeared.

He then removed his finger. Underneath it, a small crimson tattoo, formed as an “α”, dispersed on your back until it reached the size of your palm. It was now radiating on your smooth skin that was already starting to lose its coloration. 

_What a beautiful sight_ , he thought to himself.

He's so utterly excited and he wonders... how easy will it be for you to break? What prizes might be offered from demons alike to be able to take you for a ride of their own? What _heinous_ actions would you partake in to fulfill your own personal debt with him?

And if he pulls your string back- you _delectable_ _little toy_... what delicious sounds will then slither out of your mouth to grace his ears? 

_Mmm._

After adjusting his bowtie, he then held onto your body as the soil underneath both of you started to disintegrate- sinking you deeper into an obscure chasm.

Before you disappeared, Alastor extended his neck backwards to reveal a sinister smile, saliva oozing from the corner of his lips, quivering at the thought of the poor unfortunate soul that he now holds within his grasp.

“She’s mine…” 

What have you done?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there :)
> 
> Quick note: to prevent any confusion in the future, in my story, italics are generally used to emphasize someone's thoughts. When text is in italics AND bold, it means that Alastor's shadow is speaking. 
> 
> Enjoy my hunnies.

_~_ _If_ _it feels good, tastes good_

_It must be mine_

_Heroes always get remembered_

_But you know legends never die_

_And if you don't know now you know_ _~_

_~Emperor's New Clothes,_

_Panic! At The Disco_

* * *

“Jeeze, I am fucking starrrrvvving! I’m telling ya, if I have to wait any god damn longer for Vaggie’s food I think I’m going to literally eat myself!”

The effeminate spider crossed all four of his arms and pouted while sitting at the bar. Husker, who was wiping down beer glasses, smacked his hand on his forehead and groaned. 

“God dammit. I did _not_ need to hear that.”

“What the? Ohhh Husky, you little kink.”

Angel winked at him as he leaned against the bar table, causing his breast to bulge from his revealing pink suit. “I didn’t know you were into that, you dirty little tomcat.”

“Wha-? I’m not, you fucking freak! I just wouldn’t have been surprised at the fucking thought of you-”

“Yeah, yeah. Been there, done that. And lemme tell you, noottt really worth it.”

“I’m gonna puke.”

Husker slammed the beer glass on the counter and rotated around to hide his embarrassment, only to accidently knock down beer glasses off the bar table with his wings. He groaned while picking them up, grumbling profanities to himself.

“Angel… please be patient. Vaggie worked all day to make this special meal for us to celebrate our debut on the 666-channel news.”

Charlie, who was adjusting her parent’s portrait on the opposite wall, smiled happily to herself. “It was such a wild ride… but to our good fortune, we managed to arise an attraction and even enlisted new employees!”

“Augh, don’t remind me about that garbage…” Vaggie groaned, entering the lobby from the kitchen.

“Hey! It wasn’t completely garbage! I thought that it was quite the _spectacle._ ”

Angel rested one of his hands on his chest and grinned proudly, still unaware of the literal damage that he caused from his skirmish with Cherri Bomb. 

Vaggie rolled her eyes. “When I said garbage, I was referring to _you_.”

Angel gave a dramatic gasp and clutched his heart as if her words were bullets.

“ _O_ _uch!_ How about instead of you getting your taco in a twist, you can just finish your damn meatball soup that we’ve all been waiting for. Like seriously, it’s _soup_ for god sakes! How long can it freaking take?”

“For the last time, it’s not just meatball soup! It’s called _Albondigas_ and it’s a delicate dish in the Hispanic and Latino culture-”

“-I’m sorry hun. Can you speak louder?” Angel interrupted, “I don’t seem to speak Mexican-restaurant hostess.”

He snickered to himself as he rested his head in his hands. Husker was still facing away from the commotion wiping down the bar mirror, but it took all his power to not laugh at Angel’s comment. Angel would always hold that against him and Vaggie… she might literally strangle him.

Vaggie growled, reaching down to grab her spear until Charlie trotted over to rest her hands on her shoulders. Vaggie sighed then grumbled that dinner will be ready in five minutes before stomping back into the kitchen. Charlie made eye-contact with Angel and frowned.

“To be fair though- to be fair… I am excited to try her dish. It smells delicious.” Angel commented, fixing his hair by looking at his reflection from the bar mirror. That statement caused another auditory smack from Husker.

Charlie sighed out of exhaustion. Ever since the fiasco on the 666-channel news, she had to practically separate Angel and Vaggie from killing one other- well, mainly from Vaggie from killing Angel. Charlie rested her eyes on the ceiling before closing them.

_It’ll all be okay. We’ll be okay. We just need to hold on..._ She thought to herself.

She turned around to continue tidying up the lobby, while Niffty was cleaning the guest rooms upstairs, only to shriek when she almost slammed her face into a slim-built chest. 

“Charlie, my dear! There you are!!”

Alastor practically hollered in her ears, grabbing her with one hand, and giving a good twirl as if she were a ballerina. Out of reflex, Charlie gripped onto Alastor’s dress shirt causing a crease.

“Oops! Now be careful, my dear. You wouldn’t want to create a false impression of me on our new guest, would you?” He gently released her and smoothed out his dress shirt and bowtie. Charlie’s eyes sparkled.

“Really? She’s here!? Wow, that was so fast!”

She clapped her hands and squealed from delight, bouncing up and down as if she heard the best news in her life. Alastor only nodded in response, but he exchanged her excitement by flashing a small smile in return.

“Fast!? That shit took forever!” Angel interjected.

“Hm. I disagree. It took about seven hours… more or less.”

Alastor chuckled to himself then dipped his head low- trying to hide his ominous smirk from Charlie. Seven hours? Time practically evaporated to him when he was with her. But to her, it probably felt like an eternity. Poor little thing. 

**_Good..._** his shadow whispered inside his head, **_Maybe then, she'll remember her position. Her place. Who she belongs to._**

Alastor, who drowned out Angel's and Charlie's endless rambling between each other shortly afterwards, nodded his head to his shadow's comment. 

_Do you think our appearance was too much for her? You know, as a first-impression?_

**_No. Should have shown her more. Though your tentacles might've made her piss herself._ **

_I thought so as well... wouldn't want to force her into a deal without her consent._

**_Since when have you cared about consent?_ **

_... true._

Alastor shifted his weight between his heels. He was getting excited from the conversation and his mind began to wonder.

Angel, who was continuing his argument with Charlie on why it shouldn't have taken so long for an empowering overlord to collect a human soul, stopped midway to snap his fingers in front of Alastor's face to grab his attention. 

"-like I said, my effeminate friend," Alastor suddenly continued as if he wasn't silent for thirty seconds, "Seven hours exactly! No harm to it, right? Better late than never!"

He snickered at his own joke, causing an audible switching-of-the-channels sound to arise from his giggle. 

It was Angel’s turn to smack his forehead. “Like I said, fucking forreeever.” He scowled.

“But you’re here now! And with a new guest on the way, that’s all that matters!” Charlie intervened, glowing with pure elation and spinning around Angel, who only scoffed in response.

“That reminds me, why did you waste all that time to return to the realm of the living-", he waved his hands in a charismatic gesture, "-to get a _guest_ when you could’ve just grabbed a desperate slut from the streets?”

Angel leaned on Charlie’s head and glanced down at her, queuing for additional support to his question. She didn’t get the memo. 

Alastor laughed then snapped his fingers to summon his cane, “Now, why on earth would I dare to do that? Besides, I don’t need to make a deal with the licentious crowd for them to walk through our front doors! _You_ can persuade them enough by your own ostentatious persona!”

He carelessly twirled his cane around while laughing harder, almost hitting Angel in the face in the process.

He grumbled, “I don’t know if what you said was a compliment or an insult. Damn you and your big words.”

“Well, when do we get to meet her? I’m so excited!!” Charlie’s eyes sparked as she again jumped up and down like a little puppy.

“Soon, my dear… _soon._ ”

Alastor then narrowed his eyes and smirked, slapping his hand onto Angel's shoulder- making him jump from the sudden physical contact.

"And my friend, do remember that the transaction took a moment's longer than usual because I had to wait for Death. She's patient and punctual- always waiting for the perfect moment for when their life is reaching their final _closure_. What was I supposed to do? Tell Death to hurry up? No, no, no."

Alastor's grip tightened.

It was slight enough to not grab Charlie's attention (who was talking amongst herself at this point on all the activities she's going to show you), but was still considerably threatening to Angel, who gulped and mentally shrunk to half his size in response. 

He continued, his voice lowering an octave.

"I had to wait- wait for her will and spirit to teeter on the edge of breaking apart. That's when humans are the most vulnerable, you know? It's when they realize that they have something to lose. And for her, she had _everything_ to lose..."

His grip softened, but the hostile tone in his voice made Angel's hair stand up on the back of his neck. 

Obscure symbols were now materializing around him, "Remember this moment, Angel Dust. Use it, then _no one_ will use you as a stepping-stool anymore-"

“DINNER IS READY!!” Vaggie called out from the kitchen. “And y'all better eat every drop of this shit ‘cause I slaved my ass over this!” 

Angel coughed out of relief, never imagining that hearing Vaggie's voice could save him from entering a lion's den. 

“My, don't you all possess a touch of the dramatic!”

Alastor thumped his cane on the floor laughing at his own joke, and as quickly as they appeared, the obscure symbols then vanished into thin air, making Angel question whether they ever existed in the first place. 

“That laugh was so forced-” Husker murmured while he headed toward the dining room only to jump at the sudden shrill of Angel’s voice.

“-and that took longer than five fucking minutes!!”

After hearing a “ _screw_ _you!”_ from the kitchen, Angel quickly followed to stray away from Alastor, making an inappropriate comment to Husker in the process who slapped his forehead in response. Charlie trailed behind but soon stopped when she realized Alastor was heading for the front doors.

“Um, Alastor? Don’t you want to eat with us?”

He turned around, a half smirk beaming from his face. “Go ahead, my dear! I’m going to check in on our new guest and, if she’s fit to be, I will bring her back with me and-”

“-and then we’ll all eat dinner together!!” Charlie finished. Her cheeks rosy from utter delight.

“Yes, yes. Of course.” Alastor placed his hand on the doorknob, twisted it down and paused.

“Charlie my dear, may you find Niffty and tell her that dinner is now served? Oh, and _one_ more thing…” He opened the door and stepped out, allowing a gust of wind to roll through the hall causing Charlie to shiver in response.

“Do try to prepare everyone for her appearance. I fear she may be slightly… _distressed_ from her arrival here in Hell and we don’t want to necessarily scare her off, would we?”

“Yes! Of course!

“ _Wonderful_ …”

* * *

He closed the door behind him and began walking throughout the metropolitan, passing by demons and commoners alike. All the while, they shifted uncomfortably and whispered amongst themselves.

They heard that Alastor obtained a new unfortunate soul, and with a new debt to be paid, a new toy was going to eventually be tortured. Yet Alastor carried on, walking with a stronger confidence that he hadn’t felt in decades. It showed as he twirled his cane every so often, humming to his own song. What can he say? His ego was practically glowing.

A group of customers then exited a bar and snickered to each other while lighting one another’s cigarettes.

A Bull, with a broken left horn, puffed out the excrement of the cigarette, “-nah, I’m telling ya mate! The bitch had massive tits. Like, the ones where you could practically suffocate from!”

“Ya so fool of shit Dex, I saw her titties and they weren’t so big.”

His friend roared an obnoxious laugh as they choked from mirth, only to stutter once Alastor strolled passed them, unfazed by the strong scents of their cigarette smoke filling the sidewalk.

“Excuse me, my dear friends,” Alastor addressed, waving his free hand to them as if he were greeting his past colleagues, his other hand was holding his cane to the side to physically detach the small hoard from the center of the walkway.

Shockingly, his cane was gripped, halting Alastor mid-stride. Static began to permeate the sidewalk. Alastor’s smile never left his face, but as he glanced up to view an Alligator smacking his lips, his eyes were emanating daggers.

“My _friend_ … may you please let go? I am in a hurry and you’re _meddling_ with what precious time that I have.”

“Not yet. Gotta question for ya, radio demon,” the Alligator smirked, exposing his row of sharp teeth to which Alastor sneered back at, his own grip tightening on his cane.

“We heard that ya managed to lock a little dove in ya cell, if ya know wha’ I mean…” the Alligator winked at him, unaware that the rest of his friends were desperately trying to get his attention through crude gestures.

“Oh? And where did you hear that from, my _imprudent_ friend?”

The Alligator yanked Alastor’s cane forward, closing the remaining gap between them that was considered their personal space. The Bull choked on his spit while his other acquaintance looked like he was on the verge of fainting.

“First off buddy, ya ain’t my fucking friend so stop spouting that shit… Secondly, drop the nice-guy act. We all know ya a fucking sadist,” he growled as Alastor’s smile grew dangerously wide.

To anyone else that didn’t know about the radio demon’s reputation, they would’ve thought that his smile was a habit of showing disinterest in confrontation.

To those that’s been around for a while, or god forbid, those that witnessed the radio demon’s televised slaughter, they knew better. The more his smile was emphasized, the closer you were to true suffering.

A hand rested on the Alligator’s coarse wrist and began to stroke it- claws dragging against the Gator’s scales.

The Alligator raised an eyebrow, “-the fuck?”

He wasn’t able to finish his sentence because he was violently thrusted against the wall behind him, the end of the cane piercing against the Alligator’s stomach, dangerously on the verge of gorging his liver.

“The fuck is wrong with you!?” the Alligator spit out.

He raised one of his arms, claws spread out- ready to be brought down upon the radio demon's face- until the cane penetrated throughout him with such force that it left an indention into the bricks behind him. Blood spewed out the Alligator’s mouth as he groaned out in pain, gripping the staff, frantically trying to yank out the foreign object. In response, it was pierced deeper inside.

Alastor’s breathing increased as he felt the resistance give in. He twisted the cane clockwise, feeling the Alligator’s muscle tear and rip with each emphasized movement.

He hummed to himself as if he were painting waterfalls on a canvas. Hmm. I guess to some degree, he was. 

“First off… if you aren’t my _friend_ , you might as well be my enemy, and you won’t begin to even _fathom_ on what I do to my enemies. Secondly…”

Alastor inclined onto the cane, applying all his weight into what might as well be considered a weapon, “You **don’t** want me to drop the nice-guy act. As of now, I would say that your life is strictly depending on it.”

At this point, a small crowd began to form around them- the owner of the restaurant included. In fact, he was about to break-up the fight until he saw the radio demon's dialed eyes flicker dangerously.

Alongside him, his shadow was panting heavily, getting aroused from the situation taking place.

The owner hesitantly walks backwards into the building, hastily closing the blinds from the available windows that exposed a clear shot of the disturbance at play, which already grabbed the customers attention long ago.

The Bull hesitantly placed a hand on the radio demon’s shoulder, “Oi mate… l-let him go will ya? He’s just a freaking idiot… no need to gut him like a pig-”

“ **-d** **on’t** touch me.”

It was far from a request; it was a direct command and it was said with such disgust that bile might as well have dripped from his mouth; the Bull leapt back, bumping into a bystander. The crowd was getting bigger now and spilled out into the street.

Drivers were honking at the growing horde and yelling obscenities which earned a spectator to flick a driver off. He was beginning to enjoy this. Once again twisting the cane back and forth as if he were screwing in a nail, Alastor inhaled with intensity- the sharp scent of iron filling in his lungs and provoking his need to savor it on his tongue.

But his shadow tapped the back of his shoulder. Alastor, lost in thought, glanced over to capture the shadow licking his lips and pointing to an unseeable object.

_Time to go_ … Alastor reasoned. He then flipped his hair back with apathy to the circumstances that he caused himself.

“My, you have appeared to have distracted me with your detestable behavior…”

Alastor brushed off his crimson tux, cleaning invisible dust from his chest while presenting a forceful grin, “I heard that Hell’s heat will pick up tonight and be present through tomorrow evening, but do _hang_ in there, my friend!” 

A roaring laughter was heard from a hidden audience as he started to walk away. His friends though, were not laughing at the crude joke. They were stuttering over themselves by trying to find the words to frame a proper sentence that sounded close to _please-help-my-fucking-friend-what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you_.

Alastor’s shadow tapped on his shoulder yet again, “Ah, yes. How _silly_ of me…”

He strolled toward the pinned Alligator that was on the brink of collapsing, and with an uncanny gentleness, he placed his hand on the microphone while it hollered, “ _You almost forgot about me boss_!”

Alastor leaned further in while stroking the top of the microphone and purred into the Alligator’s ear, “How kind of you to hold this for me…” 

With a violent intensity, the cane was then jerked from the Alligator’s stomach who yelled out in utter pain as his body brutally plunged into the concrete ground, triggering a collective gasp from the bystanders that remained.

Most of them covered their mouth from the grotesque scenery. Alastor stepped over the body as he adjusted his monocle and whistled.

“Oohh, that has **got** to hurt, my friend! May I recommend that you ask your acquaintances to escort yourself to a nearby hospital before you faint from blood loss?”

He tipped an invisible hat toward the trio and slipped past the remaining crowd that was equally trying to dismiss themselves, ignoring the Gator’s cries for help.

* * *

It was nighttime when he arrived at his house. He opened his hand to where his palm was visible.

A key appeared out of thin air and dropped. He inserted the key inside then with simplicity, he pushed his front door open. Alastor rested his cane onto the available tabletop and took long strides up the stairs but was careful to not make _too_ much noise… he wanted to surprise his little kitten with an unexpected announcement.

He smirked to himself imagining the look that might appear on your face when he erupts through your door.

_But oh… what is this?_ He rested against the door and lingered.

Then, he heard it… it was faint, but the resonance of a groan, following with movement of small struggles, poured into his ears. A heat spread across his cheeks as his ears twitched in sweet anticipation thinking of what _lecherous_ act the demon might catch you in.

His shadow hunched against the door and licked his lips.

He pressed his hand against the bronze doorknob. Red mist began to appear as strange symbols danced around it to release the hex that was placed to lock you inside. Once Alastor heard a click, he then slowly opened it. His ears were the first things that were revealed.

Exaggerated and scarlet, they poked through the available gap, still twitching to detect any change of vibrations in the air. Fingers then slipped through and slightly clawed the door as he gripped it to create a bigger space by pushing the door back. His eyes scanned the room.

**_No sign of her…_ ** the shadow snarled.

“Little kitten… where did you scurry off too?” Alastor taunted out.

He halted within his steps. Ears jerked as he heard a weak whimper echo outside. He stared at the window that was left ajar and chuckled darkly.

“I must say, I’ve hardly played hide-and-seek when I was younger. The neighborhood kids complained that I would always take it to… the _extreme_ if I were the seeker…”

Alastor then rolled his eyes out of annoyance but thought to himself that if you were going to foolishly play games, he might as well give you a demonstration on who you were messing with. He smacked his lips as he bent over to check under the guest bed.

“Hmm… Not here.”

He opened the grand closet and playfully shifted through the new clothes that he bought you- rows and rows of luxurious dresses, skirts, and blouses filling the wardrobe. He was almost surprised to see that you didn’t bother to take any clothes with you on your _pitiful_ attempt to escape.

He scurried to the guest bathroom and opened the shower door. He frowned but licked his lips when he was “disappointed” that your whereabouts have still not been revealed through an intimate space such as the shower.

**_Here little pussy, pussy…_ ** the shadow cooed as it peaked through the uncluttered bathroom cabinets that revealed burgundy towels of all sizes. 

“Honestly darling,” Alastor continued, “They just weren’t team players! I just added _one_ simple ordinance to the game which was this…”

He re-entered the bedroom, and though he gave out an exasperated sigh, his cheeky smile betrayed his true emotions. He was _enjoying_ this little hunt…

“If I find you…” he continued on and glided across the room only to pause at the window.

Now that he was closer, his eyes slightly enlarged when he saw his extra pair of bed sheets protruding out of the small space in-between. He cocked his head and his smile tilted, exposing his razor-sharp teeth.

He tenderly pushed the windows apart and stuck his head out, his shadow salivating behind him out of suspense… 

“… you get **punished**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh.. someone's in trouble. And I hope that you enjoyed that this was a particularly long chapter. I didn't necessarily plan for it, my imagination just kinda took off. 
> 
> Also, if you're wondering why Alastor didn't just use his tentacles on the Alligator, it just wouldn't have been as fun to him, ya know? Ya boy can be quite passive-aggressive at times ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_~Yeah, I'm coughing_

_I'm bleeding, Band-Aids won't heal it_

_'Cause they hate me, so I'm fakin'_

_All, all, all this so they take, take me~_

_~Nurse’s Office,_

_Melanie Martinez_

* * *

Forty-five minutes earlier. 

_“W-wait a minute!”_

_“… It’s going to be okay, baby.”_

_“Please don’t do this…”_

_“… just stay still. It won’t take long. Trust me.”_

_“N-no! I won’t do this! B-babe-“_

_“STAY STILL!!”_

_You suddenly sensed an intense heat on your lower back and neck, and doubled over. Your nervous system started to send you signals that registered as pain. You knelt on the ground and screamed in agony as it felt like someone set your back on fire._

_Darkness then veiled your surroundings as you felt your hands sink into the wooden floor as it warped. It gave in and you sunk through- free falling into blackness._ _You screamed for help when arcanic symbols appeared alongside you with static- its noise so deafening that you felt the vibrations pulsating inside your chest._

_They encircled you, dangerously enclosing in on your space as you continued to plummet for your death._

_“FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SOMEONE HELP ME!!”_

Your eyes shot open and a violent exhale escaped from your clenched throat. You wiped the sweat that was accruing on your forehead and released a broken sob- that was one of the most realistic nightmares that you’ve experienced in years…

You groaned at the thought and jerked underneath the covers only to discover that you were nude.

You quickly covered your bare chest, but then proceeded to throw the covers off to quickly look for your clothes. You frantically searched the anonymous room- not even bothering to check to see if you were even alone. The need to withdraw from your current location was critical. 

Ten minutes passed and no luck was present.

The room was a mess now from your hopeless attempt to find your belongings, but you didn't care. You stood there, your mental stability slowly losing its grip on reality as you started to panic from the arising realization that you might be trapped here. 

Running your hands through your wild hair, your subconscious was contemplating through every possible scenario that could occur thereafter. 

_You could call for help. You don't know where your phone is, but you could search for one in this room._

You looked around- tearing through cabinets and peering through every corner of the dress tables as if your eyes could have easily missed an average sized electronic device, yet you found nothing.

_Okay, okay. There's surely a phone outside of your room, right?_

Realizing that you're still naked, you quickly grabbed an available robe from the attached bathroom and threw it on. It fits your body perfectly, it's soft cotton melting your bare skin from the contact. It relaxed you somewhat. 

You then raced to the front door and hesitantly twisted the doorknob- a small smile beginning to form on your face as you saw it turning downward more, and more, until... it stopped.

"No… no, no, no! Don't do this to me, dammit!!"

You frantically twisted the doorknob only to repeatedly feel it wedge once it reached its blockade. You're locked in. _It_ locked you in. You cursed out loud and out of complete desperation, you stepped back and slammed your body against the door- crashing all your weight onto the wooden frame. 

It hardly budge. 

A pitiful wheeze left your mouth, your voice box threatening to tighten as you felt it go dry- angry that your body and freedom was violated against your wishes, and out of sheer grief, you clawed at the door and released a heartbreaking scream.

It reverberated within the room and seeped into the halls, but no answer returned. You continued to still listen for a voice, footsteps, _anything._

Nothing happened. Not this time.

Scarlet eyes didn't appear behind you and a comforting voice didn't sooth your worries. Only the sounds of a bustling city from outside the window, and the ticking of a clock hanging within the walls, replaced the silence that began to creep back in. 

You steadily plummeted onto the floor and wrapped your body into the fetal position.

Digging your nails into the side of your head, you frantically pondered on what your new course of action will now be- the voices in your head then continued to argue amongst themselves. 

_There's nowhere to run… I'm stuck here. I'm his prisoner-_

_Don't give up! There must be something-_

_There's nothing. Fucking nothing! I can't leave and I can't risk calling for help outside! Who knows if they're just as crazy as him._

_Maybe wait for him to come back! He has to come back soon. Just wait, and then we can fight him off._

Eyes closed, you threw your head back against the wall and whimpered at the disturbing thought of fighting for your life in unknown territory. 

_Wait! What about the window!?_

_No luck. I already checked and it's three stories high. I can't risk being more indisposed than I already am._

_No, no. You don't have to jump out. Climb out! Make something out of rope. Anything! This is the_ **_only_ ** _way!!_

You were quiet now, contemplating on whether this slim chance of optimism was worth pursuing. How did you even get here? You don't remember much.

The figure of a deer- no, a man- reconstructed in your mind. His calm demeanor and velvet voice replaying in your head as he exposed his hand to you, wanting to be held- to be touched. His half-lidded eyes pleading for reassurance when you were close to dying.

What a minute-

You reached a hand backwards and reluctantly caressed your back only to gasp out of bewilderment when you felt the lack of open wounds. 

_It can't be true. Impossible..._

This caused a gentle voice in the back of your head to call out your name- reassuring you that you'll make it, that you'll survive. You were close to death and you avoided it. That _proves_ it.

Something, or someone, healed your very wounds so that you can get out of this hell hole and make it back home… call it a leap of faith, intuition, or desperation- but you inhaled. Once. Twice. And begrudgingly sat up. 

You decided that you'll give it a try. You **need** to try. 

You returned to the window and looked out to the distance to see the bright lights of the metropolitan filling in the darkness. You scratched your head when you noticed that the sky wasn't necessarily black at all, but a deep hellish red, but you quickly dismissed it. You went back to looking around for items to use to help climb you down the side of the house. 

_Just use the bed sheets that are already available._ Your subconscious hissed. 

_No!! Then he'll definitely know that I escaped! If I use something else and then disappear, maybe he'll think that I was kidnapped instead._

_Smart move._

You opened up a wardrobe and gasped when you saw an assortment of clothes hanging inside. A quick glance was only needed to reach the conclusion that not only are they brand new, but expensive.

Oddly enough when you grabbed a hanger- which held a beautiful crimson satin dress- and checked the tag, you didn't recognize the brand name. 

_Fontaine's Fixxins? Never heard of them… maybe they're a sister company of Nordstrom or something. Either way, someone has a very lavish taste in apparel._

You thought to yourself. 

_Put it back… if you grab any of his clothes, he'll definitely know that you escaped._

You placed the dress back and opened the lower drawer at the bottom. High heels and flats protruded out, and though you were never big on buying expensive shoes- let alone heels- their superior material and vibrant pastel colors were just asking for you to slip them on.

Out of curiosity, you grabbed a nude laced-up heel to flip it around and sure enough, it was in your shoe size. You narrowed your eyes at the uncanny situation.

Obviously, someone went through a lot of time and trouble buying these for you.

Maybe it's- no, no. You scoffed at the idea that your capture couldn't _possibly_ be the one that acquired all of these fashionable materials. No, he must have paid a girl with an expensive lifestyle to buy them instead. 

You then bent down to the lowest drawer and held your breath-

_Please. Please give me something. Just this once._

You closed your eyes and then yanked on the drawer. You opened them, your heart skipping from pure joy for rose-colored bed sheets jutted outwards from the lack of space within the drawer.

You then screamed a " _fuck yeah!"_ at the ceiling as you yanked the rest of the covers out, almost causing yourself to fall backwards from your raw excitement. You carelessly scooped as much as you can and awkwardly ran to the window. 

_Quickly now._

You gripped a corner and began to shred them in half. Damn, you never thought that the sounds of cloth ripping apart could sound so god damn beautiful. You ripped both of them in halves, in thirds, then finally in fourths.

You tied them up one by one, finally producing a cord around 6 yards. You first opened the window, then tied up an end to a steam radiator. Afterwards, you twisted it into two knots and jerked it. 

"Show time, baby," you whispered. 

You threw it out and watched it uncurl as gravity pulled it downward. However, you didn't have time to see if it touched the ground for you slightly hunched over from feeling a unexpected soreness. It was your back- a deep ache was spreading throughout your center and heating up as if someone suddenly placed a hot towel onto you. 

"What the hell-?"

You ran into the bathroom and stood in front of the vast mirror to turn around and yank back your robe. Your eyes then widened from fright as you saw the crimson tattoo that was in the form of an α throbbing on your back, its color slowly pulsating like a beacon.

It was an intriguing sight to witness, but with the circumstances that you're in now, you couldn't help but to feel trepidation. 

_Something's... coming._ You can sense it. 

You readjusted your robe to cover your exposed skin and tattoo, your hands gravely trembling as you re-tied the belt around your waist. You approached the window and swallowed hard as you gripped onto the covers and took a step out- the wind rushing upwards through your robe, exposing your inner thighs for a brief moment. You gripped tighter as you balanced your body outside the window frame. 

_Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down._

You then awkwardly took a full step down- one of your hands still holding onto the frame _just_ in case you felt the covers start to tear. You swiftly released your hand to feel any resistance with the covers and sighed when there was none.

You took another step down. Then another. Okay, maybe this wasn't so bad. That is, until you heard a sound from the very floor that you left from.

It was faint; nonetheless, your heart dropped to your stomach as you recognized the voice. 

“Little kitten… where did you scurry off too?”

Immediate panic electrified throughout your system, and without hesitation, your body quickly reacted. Your breath accelerated, your mouth dried up, your legs trembled, and your hands accumulated sweat- causing your balance to almost be thrown off before your hastily re-gripped the very item that was saving you from falling to your demise. You whimpered and immediately regretted it. 

You stilled your body- and even stalled your breathing as you intensely tried to listen for a response- praying that he didn't hear you.

..

...

“I must say, I’ve hardly played hide-and-seek when I was younger. The neighborhood kids complained that I would always take it to… the _extreme_ if I were the seeker…”

Fuck.

_He knows. HE KNOWS!!_

Your subconscious screamed. 

Your breathing irregularly now, clumsily dropping an inch from having your confidence evaporate from you. 

_Faster dammit! Before it's too late!!_

You now tried your best to speed up your descent to the ground; you just need to reach the second floor window then maybe, _maybe_ , you can just drop the rest of the way down.

You began to grow impatient, the fear accruing in your stomach and not helping your concentration and carelessly, you decided that you could cheat the process: so you held your breath and loosened your hands from the sheets, causing your body to immediately fall six feet downward.

Your mind began to scream in horror from the sudden lack of a safety net and out of reflex, you clenched onto the covers yet again- the kinetic energy swinging your body forward- slamming your leg right into a long iron nail that was protruding from the planks of the house.

Your back arched as you let out a silent scream from the blood that was now seeping down to your knee. You tried to jerk your thigh, but an instant pain shot through your core. 

Tears started to blind your vision as you quickly began to lose hope from escaping; your subconscious wasn't accepting "no" for an answer though.

_Yank it out!! Don't be a fucking pussy!_

You bit down a sob as you slowly began to slide out your pierced leg, blistering spasms rocking you into an agony as your flesh was slewing from the sharp object.

_I can't do this anymore! It hurts- it hurts!!_

_YOU'RE ALMOST THERE! PULL!!_

Your inner voice retorted.

An intense inhale seeped into your lungs as you were about to resume your agony- then, you heard it again. And it was closer now. _A lot,_ closer. 

..

...

"If I find you…”

The dam broke, tears dripping down your face as bit by bit you looked up to watch the window that was a story above gradually begin to open.

Scarlet ears projected out, followed by antlers, followed by... _dear god._

Dials were flickering wildly and a menacing smile curtailed up.

“… you get **punished**.”


	4. Chapter 4

_~Oh she's down, how very spectacular_

_What a work of art I've spawned_

_Man, am I proud of myself on this one_

_She's such a fucking masterpiece_

_Self destruction in such a pretty little thing~_

_~To The Stage,_

_Asking Alexandria_

* * *

Your body starts to quiver uncontrollably as dials pierced into your dampened eyes. Alastor's shadow then crawled out of the window and encircled you. He discontinued though, once he noticed the perforation on your leg.

It hesitantly touched your wound, making you whimper as you flinched from its sensitivity. The shadow then clicked at the radio demon while pointing at the spot where you've been punctured. Alastor's eyes quickly converted back to normal when he noticed your predicament.

"Oh, my poor little kitten. Are you injured?" he sneered down at you and lifted his hand out, "Allow me help- to _mitigate_ your suffering." 

Black tentacles morphed behind him, seeping outside the window to slither down the side of the house.

Your eyes dilated as they made their way down as your chest started to constrict from watching a living nightmare unravel right in front of you.

You're in shock now; your hands slowly releasing from the bed sheets, unaware that gravity was close to trapping you into a horrid death. That was until Alastor's tentacles immediately wrapped themselves around your immobile body. 

Alastor exhaled out of relief as he caught you at the perfect time. His tentacles compressed onto you, unallowing any movement to occur as he finished his request. As part of his tentacles held you into place out of your will, the remaining tentacles diverged- one holding onto your leg as the other enclosed around the nail, holding it in still just in case it rendered loose.

At that moment, your senses were coming back to you as you began to squirm inside the tentacles grasp. 

**"Just. Hold. Still."**

Alastor grunted while you began to violently struggle within his tentacles. You weren't as feeble as he thought after all. You kept squirming- not wanting him to touch your raw wound. He was becoming agitated now, his patience already wearying thin when he stumbled upon your pathetic attempt to run away. 

"Fine... I tried to be gentle with you because you're such a tiny little thing. But if I want to be a good owner, I need to accept when enough is **enough**."

A lone tentacle then removed itself from your arms only to harshly slap around your neck- squeezing the air from your throat as it continued to enfold.

You choked from the applied pressure and instinctively grabbed it, feeling the texture of the tentacle. It was strangely rough, yet polished like sandpaper, but its vigor was unforgivable. 

With your strength starting to subside, the rest of his tentacles quickly returned to their position, "On the count of three, my little kitten!!" You heard Alastor call out. 

"One,"

"Two-"

The tentacle that was clasped around your leg then jerked your limb back with such an intensity that by the time your brain could register the painful sensation, your leg was already relieved from the protruding object. 

You still cried out in pain though. 

" _Good girl.._."

Alastor purred. He simpered brightly and winked at you. The tentacle then released its grip around your throat- causing you to repeatedly inhale to collect as much oxygen as you could while the tentacle patted your head.

The rest of the tentacles then transferred you towards Alastor. When you appeared at the window, he stepped back, allowing room for your own personal space. They slipped you through, setting you on the floor in a sitting position. You mumbled a _"thanks"_ as they started to untwine from your body. 

During it, you couldn't help but to feel as if the smooth coatings were caressing your skin as they unraveled. Stroking your bare arms, neck, and stomach in a discreet manner.

You were beginning to get uncomfortable, but after realizing that he _did_ help your limb from receiving a worsening injury and that he _did_ essentially save your life altogether, you decided that it would be best to bite down on your tongue so that you could be courteous. For once. 

But you twitched when you felt the last tentacle slip from underneath your robe, ghostly brushing against your bottom lips in the process. Your cheeks flushed from embarrassment and out of instinct, you clamped your knees together- accidentally pinning the tentacle between you.

Alastor flinched from the sudden discomfort as the tentacle began to flail from irritation, causing your robe to be thrown further back, revealing your sleek bare legs and thighs. 

You quickly apologized as the heat from your face deepened and you separated your knees- unknowingly revealing more of your lower half. When you did, you hastily pulled down your robe and glanced at the floor. When your eyes flickered back up, you saw Alastor still fixating on your private area through half-lidded eyes.

Then, his mouth parted and out escaped a breathy sigh. It was so low that it could've registered as a growl but when your eyes rested on his face, you noticed a slight shade of pink.

_Is he... blushing?_

When you grimaced out of confusion, his daze then disappeared. Well damn, I guess now we'll never know.

He smirked, "It appears... that you still need assistance, my dear. Here, allow me."

He closed his eyes and began to hum to himself while gracefully waving his hand back and forth as if he was summoning a spell. You raised an eyebrow and looked around, thinking that an object was going to manifest.

Instead, you felt the throbbing sensation start to alleviate as you witnessed the punctured hole on your leg heal. Your skin, as well as the damaged muscle itself, was regenerating right before your very eyes.

The pain continued to diminish before it stopped completely, with the only remaining evidence of a wound being the dry blood on your leg.

"I-"

You were speechless. Conflicting emotions were turning inside of you. If another man happened to have taken his place, you might have leapt on your feet and hugged him out of appreciation. But... 

You stood up and stared back at the demon. His eyes were open now, but he was still humming to himself while a prideful smirk appeared on his face. 

_What are you waiting for, you idiot? Thank him._

You swallowed hard as you began to ponder on how to properly word your sentence. You then opened your mouth only for it to be cut off by Alastor.

"-oh my! How foolish of me! It's getting late!!"

Alastor took long strides towards the wardrobe and flung it open, "Now, which attire do you fancy more, my dear? I prefer this _exquisite_ magenta dress that none other _Fontaine_ himself tailored to your dimensions!"

He turned to show you the gown: and like Alastor said, it was a magenta dress that gracefully rippled out as he twirled it back and forth. The dress itself was also mid-cut, but it looked like it would rest just above your knees.

The waist generously curved inwards, preparing to emphasize your features into an hourglass, along with a small band that wrapped around it. The bust dipped low. It wasn't a v-neck, but you still blushed at the thought that you would be exposing a bit of your cleavage to him.

Lastly, the dress had long sleeves that were made of lace. All-in-all... it was truly beautiful. 

You reached out and held onto the dress, the silk slipping through your hands. You then silently walked into the bathroom, and after a few moments, you re-appeared in the gown. You approached the wardrobe, which also possessed an elongated mirror; you stared into it, taking in your appearance in the reflection.

"Gorgeous. If I do say so myself," Alastor complimented as his eyes scanned your body up and down, "Gorgeous... yet simple."

You turned around to thank him, but you were spoken over yet again.

"-just wait until we arrive back!! Oh, they are going to _fawn_ over you, I just know it! Especially Charlie, the little dreadsen doll."

You blinked, "Arrive? Wait- arrive back _where?_ "

Nude colored flats were then unexpectedly thrown back into your direction, you shrieked as you barely caught them in your arms. You hesitantly slipped them on, but sighed out of relief when you finally granted some support for your feet.

When you finished, you were immediately grabbed by your wrist to be dragged out the room and down the ornamental hallway. You stuttered as you frantically descended down the stairs by him.

Alastor glanced over his shoulder and winked through his monocle, "No need to worry, my little kitten! We're just going to meet some good acquaintances of mine. They won't bite- I promise. I wouldn't allow it."

Alastor flicked his pointer and middle finger to the side, opening the grand double doors that led outside of his house. He then pushed you out.

"Wait for me for a moment, my dear. I'm just going to return back inside to grab last minute essentials."

Alastor brushed the top of his head with his hand and smirked, "I'll be right back. Don't run away now. Trust me, I'll know the moment you step off of my property- if you **choose** to do so."

He flashed a tilted smile at you and slipped back inside with the doors closing behind him.

You stood there- dumbfounded. A shaky exhale then escaped you as you shifted uncomfortably. Who are these acquaintances? Hopefully, they won't be as threatening as him. But, you doubt it. Your eyes then fell onto the pavement as tears began to appear. 

_I just want to go home._

* * *

When the doors closed behind him, Alastor raced back upstairs. As he fumbled through closets and cabinets, he noticed his shadow clicking at him.

"Yes?"

Alastor walked into the bathroom and picked up a brush, placing it inside a tote purse, along with other items. When his shadow didn't respond he turned around, and to his perplexity, he noticed an unorthodox smile display on the shadow's face. 

"Yes?" he repeated again. Alastor raised an eyebrow as the shadow began to chuckle incessantly. 

"What is it?"

He paused then rolled his eyes, "Hmm. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that a little _school-girl_ was giggling behind me."

An invisible audience howled out of laughter as Alastor headed to the bathroom door, only to be stopped midway from the shadow's hand resting on his shoulder. 

_**... her little pussy felt nice.** _

The laughter ceased immediately as the tote purse dropped to the ground- spilling the contents on the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just loovvve Alastor's shadow? xD


	5. Chapter 5

_~High off of love drunk from my hate_

_It's like I'm huffing paint and I love her the more I suffer_

_I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown_

_She resuscitates me, she fucking hates me_

_And I love it, wait~_

_~Love the Way You Lie,_

_Eminem_

* * *

You stood by the door and began to play with your hair as you waited for him return, but you couldn't help but to wonder when it would be the right time to ask him to bring you home.

Would he even be obliged by your request? Just because he saved your life it doesn't necessarily mean that he'll start to do you any favors. You made yourself comfortable by sitting on his front porch, your dress rippling outward as air was caught underneath.

You ran your fingers down your hips, feeling the material sensualize your fingertips. 

_He had it sized just for me?_ _He must've planned for this occasion then._

You surveyed the neighborhood and noticed that it was nothing less than elite; though each house didn't have a generous amount of space in between each other, they did possess a considerable amount of acres behind them, Alastor's own house included; all obtaining floors from two to three stories high.

Your thoughts were interrupted when you heard the double doors swing open and you quickly stood to your feet. You brushed your dress down, smoothing out any creases as Alastor approached you. 

"For you, my dear." He held out a lavish tote purse with a beige hue.

You stared at it, unaware that Alastor was waiting for some form of acknowledgement. After a brief pause, he then slipped the purse onto your shoulder. You avoided eye contact with him as he stepped closer to you to adjust the straps, his hair brushing against your temple.

You were flustered, trying to ignore the fact that you now lacked your own personal space. He then pulled out a brush from the tote purse and began grooming your hair. 

"W-what are you doing?" you slapped his hand away but his other arm locked around your waist- pulling you closer into him. You writhed in his grasp but squeaked when he dug his claws into your side. 

"Hush _._ " 

He resumed your grooming, running the brush from your roots down to your ends, "I'm merely fixing your hair, my dear. You act like I'm the Big Bad Wolf, preparing for you to be gobbled up." He whispered into your ear.

He stepped behind you, now brushing the back of your head. You flushed and out of irritation, you buried your face into your hands- which Alastor found adorable. He smirked to himself thinking on how simple it is for you to be uncomfortable when you're pushed out of your boundaries.

He then leaned to the opposite side of you to fix the remaining section of your hair while humming to himself yet again. You noticed that it was the same melody that was hummed when he was healing you.

He continued to style your hair along with the rhythm of the song, making you roll your eyes. The brush was plopped back inside your purse, but Alastor remained behind you as he began to run his fingers through your hair. 

"'Cause you're one of a kind, a charming demon belle," he whispered.

His voice was strangely pleasant as he curled a strand of hair around his finger, "Now, let's give these burning fools a place to dwell..."

He leaned his chest against you while pulling your weight back onto him by your shoulders. You held your breath.

"Yes. You _are_ one of a kind, my dear. So fragile and yet, the passion that resides within you is unfaltering. And though you have caused me to be quite irate at the time, I would be lying if I didn't say that your attempt to elude me wasn't almost admirable."

He turned you around to face him.

"Because of that, I decided to not discipline you for your misbehavior."

He tucked a finger underneath your chin and gazed down at you, "That being said, I would advise you to not test my patience like that ever again..."

You stepped back from him only for Alastor to clasp his hand around your neck to pull you back in. "Do you hear me?" 

At that point, you noticed from the corner of your eyes that a beam of light was expanding in the dark causing you to jolt your head to the side to catch a black car driving towards your direction. Your inattention aggravated Alastor and he tightened his grip around you.

"Monsters and beasts exist, little kitten. Not just in Hell, but inside all of us."

He bent down to plant a kiss on your forehead, "Go ahead- try me. Just give me a good reason to let them win. **I dare you.** " 

* * *

Angel twirled the bottle cap onto the table, watching the metal object spin before it slid into Charlie's lap who was sitting across from him, "I knew it! I fucking knew it! That strawberry pimp can't tell time for the god damn life of him!!" 

"I... well... maybe he got lost or distracted?" 

"Lost!? That a-hole has been down here for _decades_ and you think that he got lost? Jeeze..." 

Husker, who's had his fourth bowl at this point, rested the side of his face against his hand and shrugged, "Ehh, who knows. Maybe he's doing her or something."

Angel roared out of laughter as Vaggie gagged on her spoon.

"The hell? What makes you think that!?" 

"I don't know! Maybe he stopped by a grocery store, or he's dragging her ass around the city, or maybe he's just taking the longest fucking piss in his life! How the hell should I know? I just freaking work here, lady."

As they were arguing amongst themselves, Charlie deflated in her chair and sniffled, "I just... I was so excited to meet her. I even saved a bowl for her."

She held it up to Vaggie who reached to grab it until Angel walked over and flung the bowl in the trash can.

Vaggie shook her head, "Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you?" 

"What? It's not like she was ever going to show up anyways. I just did Niffty a favor."

"So you threw the whole bowl away!?"

Angel ignored Vaggie's comment and plopped besides Charlie, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Yo- I'm just saying, I agree with Husky over there. I also think that Red Robin is banging her brains out right now. I mean, y'all should've seen the way he was talking about her a few hours ago. He was practically salivating. Right, babe?"

He glanced over at Charlie.

"Er- well-"

"See? I was right. I'm telling y'all, the man was ready to pull some fresh tail. I would know."

He threw a wink at Husker who muttered " _gross_ " as he rolled his eyes before jumping out of his seat when the sound of an explosion was heard through the dining room doors.

It was Niffty- who threw open the doors so forcefully, the physical contact that was made to the walls shooked a flower vase off a near cabinet. 

"Oops! I'll clean that up later. BUT GUESS WHAT GUYS!?"

Niffty jumped on top of the table and threw her hands open, "They're here!! I saw a car pull up in front of the hotel and I recognized the driver that stepped out! It's one of Alastor's chauffeurs!!"

Everyone darted to the lobby as Angel threw the front curtains open to a window and sure enough, a car was parked out in front. The Chauffeur was bent over the door, speaking through one of the back passenger windows that was cracked open.

Angel slammed the curtains shut and brought the group together on the floor as they all huddled their heads in a circle. Even Husker was present, though that was due to Angel purposefully pinning one of his wings underneath his foot. 

"Alright bitches, Red Robin is about to walk in here with his new boo-thing and we all need to give her the most fantastic, most extravagant, most fuckin' spectacular greeting evveerr! Ya'll here me!?"

A collective exclamation (minus Husker's _"for fuck sakes_ ") exploded within the group. Charlie's eyes were glowing as she held onto Vaggie's hands who smiled back at her while Niffty was squealing in such a high pitch that the chauffeur might as well buy a hearing aid. 

"Let's do this!! Alright now, just like we rehearsed ladies and gents." 

"Wait Angel. I don't think we ever actually rehearsed for this."

"Ah shit you're right we didn't rehearse. Welp-" Angel stood up and clapped his hands together, "A for subpar-effort everyone!"

An inconsistent knock was then heard and the group went silent. Angel glanced at Charlie, who gave him a thumbs-up, then tiptoed to the double doors.

After he gave a deep breath, he swung the door open and flashed one of his charismatic smiles. That was until he saw Alastor- alone. 

"Hel-!" Angel slammed the door in his face.

"False alarm everyone, it's just Alastor. No sign of the new girl yet." He walked off and hopped onto an available couch. 

"What? Really? Are you sure?" Charlie's eyes began to water as her and Vaggie both sat down next to him. 

"Yeah... sorry babe." Angel frowned as Charlie wiped her eye from a tear falling out, "H-hey there. No need for that now. I'm sure she'll turn up-"

"SHE'S HERE! SHE'S EXITING THE CAR!!" Niffty yelled out as her face was smashed against the window.

The three of them ran back toward the door, trampling over Husker who just finished re-adjusting his wing in the meantime. They stood next to Niffty and peered out between the curtains to watch you step out of the car and begrudgingly walk towards the hotel.

You then stopped shortly behind Alastor who was now beckoning you to come closer, and gaped at the massive establishment. 

"She looks a little scared..." Charlie whispered.

Angel and Vaggie both looked at each other with a concerned look in their eye and nodded in agreement. 

* * *

"What is this place?" You muttered to yourself as you surveyed the abnormal building. 

"Haha! You're such a silly little thing. The last time that I checked, I was sure that you had eyes in your head!"

Alastor threw open his arms and spun in a half circle, "Welcome to the Hazbin Hotel, my dear!!"

You repeated the name back to yourself, "I don't understand... what are we doing at a hotel?"

Alastor reached his hand out and gently placed it on your back, "This establishment will be the birth of a new beginning, my dear. A new beginning for all of us. But if you must know, my acquaintances and I are formulating to establish a profit through the use of bedding wandering souls, in addition to also liberating their own wickedness. But you know, the last part is just a bonus."

He snickered to himself. 

"Oh. Um, well I'm sure that you and your co-workers will do well initiating an exclusive project like that, but what does that have to with me?" 

Silence rested between you two. Shortly afterwards, Alastor spoke through pursed lips.

"It appears... that a bad habit is now developing between us to where I have to continue to repeat myself on critical information."

You didn't look at him; you didn't have to. The drop in his octave made it clear that he was becoming agitated. Alastor then slid his hand from your lower back and rested it at your center.

Immediately, you felt a heat begin to accrue on your skin. You fidgeted as you felt the warmth then slowly amplify, now seeping into your chest and neck.

"Like I said," he reiterated, "This establishment will be the birth of a new beginning, my dear. A new beginning, for **all** of us..." Alastor trailed a finger down your tattoo causing your back to slightly curve from the sudden sensitive contact to your skin.

You were about to push him away until the front doors suddenly swung open and out stepped a blonde-headed girl whose hand was already held out as she beamed at you, "Welcome to the Happy Hotel!! My name is Charlie, or as I'm known to others, the princess of Hell!!"

Four other figures then approached from behind her to crowd around you along with the princess, who was now passionately shaking one of your hands that you never offered, while Alastor still stood beside you, his hand never removing from your back.

The small crowd was introducing themselves to you while they aimlessly talked over each other. The smallest one of the group, who briefly introduced herself as Niffty, was circling around you as she repeatedly touched your expensive dress and shoes from awe, though she soon stopped once Alastor snapped her a quick glare.

The loud group was now invading your space and the sudden excitement made you anxiously shift your feet from the sudden stimuli that was being exerted onto you. 

When she noticed that you weren't saying anything Charlie spoke over the group, "We're all soooo pleased to have finally met you! Oh! But, um- you never introduced yourself to us. That's probably our fault though, I don't think we ever gave you the chance."

She chuckled nervously as she scratched the back of her head, but you weren't listening. You felt the heat begin to spool inside your stomach, filling your lungs, and climbing up to your throat. You bit your lip back. 

"Uh, you okay toots?" You heard the tallest member of the group ask. You opened your mouth only to hastily close it back.

Husker, who was originally drinking booze behind Charlie, then pushed his way into the circle to stand in front of you, "Yo- did you hear what she asked? What's your damn name? Or did dick-swab over there forget to tell us that you were mute?"

They stared at you while Alastor adjusted his bowtie, intentionally not stepping in.

_Oh, fuck._

You placed a hand over your stomach and hunched over, "Trash-"

"-you're name's Vash? Speak up, girl!" Husker retorted.

Alastor yanked out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to you, to which you grabbed forcefully, but it was too late. Vomit spewed from your mouth and landed all over Husker's feet, causing Alastor and the whole group to stare at you out of shock.

Once you finished spitting up, you wiped your mouth with the handkerchief and casually stood up to introduce yourself as you held out your other hand to Husker, whose mouth was still hanging open as he stared at his soiled feet; an awkward cough was heard in the background as silence loomed over you.

After a few unbearable seconds of silence, Angel was the first to say something:

"Nice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next pet that I own I might be tempted to name him Vash, lol.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments everybody :) I really appreciate it.

_~So don't swear to God, He never asked you_

_It's not his heart you drove a knife through_

_It's not his world you turned inside out_

_Not his tears still rolling down_

_Jesus Christ, you're so damn cold~_

_~in the dark,_

_BMTH_

* * *

You hung your dress into one of the available wardrobes then slipped on a beige nightgown that previously belonged to Charlie; the room that was now harboring you was embellished with gothic ornaments that was emphasized with a soft hue of purple as the textiles of the bed sheets were riddles with black lace.

The style wasn't exactly what you expected for a hotel room; nonetheless, you became at ease.

_As long as it's not his place, that's all I honestly care about._

You heard a knock on the door as a soft voice called out your name- It was Charlie, "Hello? May we come in, please? It's just me, Vaggie, and Angel. I promise."

You cracked open the door to see the three of them peering back at you; you let them in. 

"I hope you like your room. Niffty just finished cleaning it before you came over. We made sure that we gave you one of the nicest ones as well. On the house, of course!"

Charlie smiled at you, to which you gently smiled back in return. 

"Yes, of course. Thank you for all of this. Oh, and thank you for handing me one of your nightgowns to sleep in. You're very kind..." 

Charlie's eyes glittered as you complimented her. She blushed then held Vaggie's hand, "Don't thank me! It's my pleasure, really! We all wanted to make sure that your stay here was as comfortable as possible." 

"Oh, but you didn't have to go through all that trouble. I'm only going to stay here for one night anyways, but I appreciate it."

You smiled at Charlie again, but it faded once you realized that she wasn't looking back at you- none of them were actually. "Oh, um... did I say something wrong?" Vaggie spoke up first.

"We thought that you were staying here indefinitely. I mean, that's what Alastor told us."

Her voice trailed off when she saw your pale face looking back at her. Angel nervously placed a hand on your shoulder as tension began to fill the room.

"Indefinitely?" you whispered to yourself. Angel sat you down on the bed as Vaggie and Charlie stood closer to you.

"We uh... we thought you knew, toots." 

The door then unfastened to Alastor, who strolled right in without asking to see if his presence was even allowed inside.

"My dear, do you feel any better now? Your little performance back there was quite concerning to us all. Luckily for you, I made a quick little liquid refreshment that my great grandmother used to prepare for her family whenever they felt under the weather!"

He snapped his fingers and a beverage materialized from thin air to gently rest on one of the nightstands. 

"My dear friends, would you all be so kind to allow a personal moment to partake between just the two of us? I have some very important matters to discuss-"

Angel rolled his eyes, "Yeah no shit, the poor thing didn't even know that she was going to start living here! C'mon man, talk about lack of communication." 

Alastor exposed a threatening smile to him, "Yes, you are so clever Angel Dust! That is precisely why her and I need to be _alone_. It appears that there has been some miscommunication between us."

He waved his arm and the door to your room swung open, "Now, if you all may kindly escort yourselves out, I would greatly appreciate it!"

Begrudgingly, they left your side to start exiting your room. Charlie was the last one to leave as she lingered by the door, "Um, Alastor? I think she needs to rest right now. She may be sick from being exhausted."

Alastor spun around and grinned. 

"Yes, yes, of course! The sooner this is over with, the sooner that I'll leave! It's that simple, my dear."

He stepped towards her, causing her to stand on the opposite entrance of the doorway.

"I promise that I'll let her rest, no need to worry about her. She is actually quite capable of taking care of herself- I should know." He started to close the door but Charlie wedged her hand in between, wincing as it fell on her. 

"And... you will allow her to have the whole day to herself tomorrow."

Your eyes widened at Charlie, you couldn't help but to admire her sudden steadfastness. "Is that clear? Just let her have a day to relax with us. I think she needs it."

Alastor raised an eyebrow at her request while he smirked down at her. 

**_She's trying to pry us away from her..._ **

_It appears so._

_**So tell her "no" then...** _

Alastor and Charlie didn't break eye contact with one another as they both stood in their power stance, "Hmm... fine. Fair enough."

He finally replied as he shrugged his shoulders. Charlie sighed out of relief and mumbled " _cool beans_ " as Alastor slammed the door in her face.

_**You're weak...** _

_Ah, ah. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer._

* * *

"Rude."

Vaggie muttered as she grabbed Charlie's hand, "I'm so proud of you though. You really stood your ground against that fucking weirdo."

"Thanks. I just feel bad for her, you know? She already looks so scared and exhausted, the least that I could do was grant her some time away from him."

Angel flicked an invisible dust from his shoulder, "Yeah, but I mean- I can kind of understand where he's coming from." Vaggie hissed at him.

"How can you say that!? He's practically tormenting the poor girl!" 

"Oh no, don't get me wrong! I totally don't agree on how he's all up on her! I don't know... he just kind of reminds me of a friend that I grew up with. Like, whenever he received new toys, he never let anyone play with them. He brought them with him everywhere and when he wasn't playing with them, he would just lock them inside in his room. Yeah, he was just fucking selfish. One day when I lost one of my favorite dolls, my granny asked his mom if I could borrow one of _his_ toys because I was sad and sharing-is-caring or however it fucking goes. And guess what? The little asshole threw a fucking fit."

Vaggie rolled her eyes, "Okay, we get it, people are possessive at times. But she's not a toy Angel, she's a living, breathing girl." 

"Yeah, yeah, I know... but still."

Charlie tilted her head, "So, what happened in the end? Did you get one of his toys?"

Angel scoffed, "Nope. The asshole smashed the doll against a rock until it broke into pieces."

Charlie and Vaggie exchanged a glance at each other. 

"That's just how some people are man," Angel continued, "If they can't have it, then well... no one can."

* * *

Alastor walked to the nightstand to grab the cold beverage. You tensed up as he held it to you.

"Drink. You'll feel better."

He requested, shoving the beverage in your face. A pleasant aroma filled your nose that smelled of honey and lavender. You hesitantly reached for the cup and sipped it, "Drink it all, my little kitten." He repeated. 

Realizing that you needed to quench your thirst, you tipped the glass up as you greedily devoured the beverage while Alastor smirked as he watched you swallow the remaining drops.

He likes it when you obey him. He then made himself comfortable, sitting next to you as you placed the empty glass on the floor, "Now, back to our previous discussion..." he began, "I apologize if there appeared to be a misunderstanding between us. But yes, you will be staying at the Hazbin Hotel from now on as we all ponder on our next arrangements to make our operation successful."

He inched closer to you, "You are welcomed to stay at my house, if you would like. However, I just assumed that you would prefer to be in the company of others that resembled more of your own age group." 

"That still leaves me with the same question: what does all of this have to do with _me_?" you muttered.

Red flashed in Alastor's eyes but it quickly dissipated when you accidentally brushed against his arm from adjusting your nightgown. 

He smiled, "I don't quite understand. It has everything to do with you, my dear. Or do you not remember?"

He picked out a single strand of your hair and rubbed it between his thumb as the familiar warmth rippled its way back inside of you. Out of irritation, you smacked his hand away.

"No, stop saying that. Stop including me in your fucking plans!"

You shoved Alastor away as you took a step back from him. The heat was simmering inside of you now, trailing dangerously to your organ that was now pumping rapidly from being provoked. 

_No more being nice. I'm done._

You pointed at the radio demon as he stood there in amusement, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Take. Me. Home. " You demanded. 

He stared into your darkening eyes and scoffed. He likes a good challenge from time to time but at this point, you were just becoming a little bit of a nuisance.

A nasty smirk expanded onto Alastor's face before he threw his chest forward to suppress a cackle into his hand. He then wiped a tear from his eye and re-adjusted his monocle.

"Alright, alright. As you wish, my dear."

He approached you, throwing an arm around your waist to anchor you down before you could even defend yourself. His other hand locked itself around your neck to fasten your head still as he pressed his head against yours. 

Your noses brushed against each other as you frightfully squirmed within his arms, "S-stop it! What are you doing!?"

He bore his eyes into your own; your pupils then began to dilate before darkness overtook them completely, erasing your vision.

Without thinking, you clutched onto Alastor's shoulders as you started to cry out in panic. He held onto you, but his eyes narrowed. 

"I'm doing what you asked. I'm taking you home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fair warning, the next chapter will be pretty intense.


	7. Chapter 7

_~The day's last one-way ticket train pulls in_

_We smile for the causal closure capturing_

_There goes the downpour_

_There goes my fare thee well~_

_~Vienna,_

_The Fray_

* * *

Your spirit diminished as you felt your very soul plunge into absolute emptiness.

You plummeted downward, the arcanic symbols that appeared in your nightmare before materialized from the darkness to encircle you once again; inch by inch, they swallowed any remaining space as they enclosed on their victim. 

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SOMEONE HELP ME!!" 

The static intensified as they fell onto your body, morphing themselves into your skin as the color of blood filled your vision. You looked away as you embraced for impact to the ground, but it never occured. You snapped your eyes open to see yourself standing in your bedroom.

Not only that, but it was the one that belonged in your parents house. You then heard something brush behind you and when you spun around out of fright, you saw Alastor standing there- leaning against your door. 

"So, this is what your room looked like when you were living with your parents? How quaint." He flashed a smile at you. 

"What are we... why am I here? I haven't been at my parent's house for months."

You were shocked. No, perplexed. This place was the last place that you ever expected to return to. But here you are, standing next to your old bed with the radio demon just standing meters away from you. 

"What do you mean, my dear? I obliged by your request. I took you _home._ " 

You blinked, not sure whether to believe his lies, but the truth was all around you. Your bookshelf was left untouched and your bed sheets were still folded into place, waiting for you to return back home.

Dozens of flowers were also placed around your room, which you were thoroughly touched by. They miss you. You snapped out of your thoughts as you felt someone gently tug your hair; it was Alastor. 

"Look around. Go on now. What are you waiting for, little kitten?" 

You were skeptical, but you eventually left your room to peer outside into the empty hallway: you stepped out. Walking down the hallway, you passed through the picture frames that hung on your wall. You walked down the stairs and surveyed the living room. Your dad left his mug on the coffee table and you noticed that it was half full of hot chocolate.

You smiled to yourself as you remembered how your father was never really big on coffee; that was one of the many things that you two had in common. You walked to the kitchen and then melted when you smelled a familiar scent- hazelnut that was dipped into a chocolate glaze with a rich froth. 

_Mom... she always preferred the taste of hazelnut over the others_.

Alastor, who has now made himself comfortable by sitting on one of the dining room chairs, was quiet as he observed you. After exploring more of your house, you exhaled from consolation.

_Home._ You're home, and that word had never truly captivated you until now. You then heard the front door-knob jerk and you raced downstairs to see your parents quietly walk in.

They had a somber expression on their face as your father set a hoard of papers onto a living room table-stand. Your mother sat on the couch, still clutching her own pile of papers. You stood by the stairs as you were now behind them and covered your mouth out of astonishment. 

_It can't be._

A lone tear trickled down your face as you gaped at them, "Mommy. Daddy. I'm here... I'm home."

A feeble smile was on your face as you prepared for them to look up from their routine, to stare at you before they ran into your open arms, crying into your hair and shoulder as they wondered on where you ran off too and why. But they stood there, and didn't move. Maybe they didn't hear you.

"Mom?" you spoke up as your mother was flipping through the papers. Your father now walked past you as his head bent down in solemn, "Dad? Dad!?" You practically yelled out at this point. 

You trembled as you walked to the table-stand to view the papers that your parents carried in and your heart dropped as you read the headline:

_Have You Seen My Daughter?_

Your dimensions and visible features were listed underneath, in addition to a short synopsis of your last sightings followed by both your parent's numbers. 

_No._

You ran to your mother who was still grasping onto the papers as they began to crease under the pressure, "Mom. Mommy! I'm here. Your baby is right here! Mom, look up!!"

You stared at her, waiting for a reaction. You then heard a sniffle as you helplessly watched your mother begin to cry in front of you. She buried her head into the papers and whimpered out.

"My little baby girl... where are you?"

You tried to place your hand on your mother's shoulder, only for it to slip through her. Your body then started to quiver as your eyes jerked onto Alastor, who stepped into the living room.

A spiteful smile crawled onto his face as you saw his shadow snicker. You approached him with your hands slightly raised- his smile never leaving his face as you were now within reach of him. 

"W-what the hell is going on?" Your body is now trembling violently as Alastor licked his lips.

"I don't know what you mean, little kitten. I took you home. Is that not what you asked for?" He condescendingly responded.

You then shocked him, as well as yourself, when you gripped his collar with such ferociousness that Alastor fell back onto the wall behind him, causing his shadow to hiss at you as he shrunk from your will power. 

"What. The hell. Is going. On?" You growled into his face.

For the first time in his life as a demon, fear trickled down Alastor's spine as you truly caught him off guard. But as quickly as it came, it went.

Alastor then snarled back at you as he stroked his nose against your forehead; the sudden movement would've been considered romantic, if his teeth weren't baring down at you menacingly.

Suddenly, the door to your backyard abruptly opened as your father and dog walked in from outside with your cat hesitantly trailing behind. 

"Good boys," your father muttered to them as he went to the kitchen to prepare their breakfast. Your cat made himself comfortable on the couch next to your mother as she petted him for comfort.

He purred as he continued to stare into your direction. Your dog did the same, except he was growling at the direction of the radio demon, which caused him to get scolded by your father. 

You suddenly winced when Alastor nipped at your head, his sharp teeth grazing down on your skin, slightly drawing blood, "Time to go..."

The floor then began to sink underneath you as your vision vanished again.

You felt your body begin to fall into openness as the symbols manifested around you- repeating their ritual once more. 

* * *

Your body jolted as you threw your head forward in panic; you then blinked as you realized that you were back at the Hazbin Hotel. You inhaled rapidly as you ponder whether what you experienced was a nightmare while your eyes darted around the room, until they rested onto Alastor.

"It appears to me that the reason that you are so puzzled about your situation is because for some reason, you don't remember what happened," he outstretched his hand to expose his palm.

A violent green light then simmered within as he twirled it with his other fingers.

"The reason that your parents couldn't hear you was because your physical body no longer exists in their world. Do you know why?"

He didn't give you a chance to respond, "You were murdered, my dear. It's an unbearable truth, but it's the truth nonetheless. But shortly before your death, you and I made a _deal:_ I would help you seek revenge on the person that took your life away, in exchange that your soul would then belong to me for the time being. That is, until your revenge has been accomplished. But until then..."

He purred, " **You're** **mine, little kitten.** "

You hung your head as your mind flashed the brief memories of your demise.

You gripped your hair out of misery, "N-no. That can't be. Why would I... I wouldn't have. No. That's not true-"

"-It is true."

"No it's not!!" You barked out. You threw your body off the bed and started to head for the door.

"That would be unwise..." Alastor informed.

"NO! FUCK OFF! I'M DONE WITH YOU!!" You had enough. No more being nice. No more being walked over. 

Your determination was admirable, but you didn't make it far for the moment that your hand grazed the door-knob, your body recoiled out of sudden pain as the familiar warmth ignited on your back- raging a heat that was almost unbearable.

You groaned as it racked against you like tidal waves, causing you to sink down onto the floor as you hunched over. Tears were forming in your eyes as negative energy swarmed within you from the torment and your vision blurred.

After seconds have passed, your eyes then focused on Alastor's dress shoes as they were inches away from your face. You looked up and saw scarlet eyes narrow down at you. 

" **Do you hear me now?** " It was a simple question. But why did it sound so familiar?

He bent down to become more equal with your eye level, but even then he was towering over you. He trailed a finger down your tattoo that was now ebbing it's own flame and you gasped out of its tenderness.

Alastor's ears tweaked as you groaned from his touch. He stroked his finger against you again, causing you to shutter from sensitivity while your back arched. His tail started to convulse as he became excited from your delectable noises. 

"You. Belong. To me. It's that simple."

He then yanked you from the ground, causing you to almost fall over from the sudden motion, as he dragged you into the bathroom and hurled you against the ornate counters.

You gripped onto the counter-top as your weight slammed against it and when you tried to pry yourself away, Alastor manifested behind you; and with one swift movement, he gripped the back of your head and yanked it back, causing you to yelp.

He buried his face into your hair and shuddered out of pleasure from your aroma surrounding him. 

He then released his grip from your body to clutch the back of your dress and growled out as he ripped the material with ease, fully exposing your back. He then spun your body around and threw you on top of the counter.

" **Look.** " He commanded.

You tentatively looked over your shoulder to see your reflection, but more importantly, your crimson tattoo pulsated against the mirror, gently lighting up the dark bathroom. 

"This right here," he flicked his tongue out as he rested his hands underneath your tattoo, "It's not just a tattoo. It's a symbol, an insignia, and it's only exclusive to the souls that I posses; in other words, it tells the whole world that you're mine. You're attached to me, little kitten. My very state of being can allow your mark to bring you pleasure or pain."

He curved the α with his forefinger making you grab his dress shirt out of reflex. He pulled your thighs inward in response, causing your lower half to caress against his zipper. 

"Until your end of the bargain is complete, I own you." 

The more you resisted him, the harder Alastor pulled you back in. The friction between you two made his dress pants tighten and you quickly stopped as you felt the physical effect of your movement begin to nudge you from below.

He noticed as well, and out of embarrassment he shoved you away, causing his breathing to double its pace as his tail mimicked its speed.

He's visibly uncomfortable now, something that you had never expected to see from the radio demon as you absorb his attempt to regain control over himself; and even after all of that, your kind-heartedness couldn't help but to feel bad for him.

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"- **What are you doing to me?** " He hissed out.

He's wiping his face as his hair became disheveled- his ego deflating right in front of you and becoming replaced with something more baleful. His hand found its way back to your hair and once he had you, he threw your weight against the mirror, causing an indention as you made contact with it.

He then grabbed your ankles and pulled you forward to roughly grind against you as he spread your legs apart so that you couldn't resist him; his own hips wedged against your own to allow more access.

He ripped your underwear off and plunged himself against you, the aftermath causing his sex to slip through his own restraints. 

The radio demon sucked in air to compose his hunger to overrule you and pulled your hair back to once again expose your throat; but the repercussion was worse. Instead, he aimed for your mouth.

As he assaulted your lips, no permission was granted when he then slipped his tongue inside. You coward, and he took the opportunity to tyrannize your wet muscle that was being victimized from his own.

A whimper escaped you as you felt a dampness drip down your throat, forcing you to swallow, causing you to choke out from fear as you felt your own discomposure dominate your senses at this point.

You felt indisposed and tarnished as the demon used you for his own indulgence; he was getting close. Then, you felt nothing as he pulled his head slightly back for air.

A black fluid was binding your tongues together and he leaned back in to give you one last passionate kiss, shoving the liquid back into your mouth before a smack was heard as he finally disconnected his wet lips from your own. 

Your eyes locked on each other as you both breathed in rapidly, then you saw something glimmer in his eyes; whether it was fear, bliss, or wrath, you didn't have time to comprehend it because he then vanished from thin air, only leaving the remnants of black mist behind.

You sat there alone in the dark; you didn't end up moving until an hour later.

* * *

"I promise you, I heard something." 

"Angel, maybe you're just imagining things..." Charlie rubbed her eyes from being disturbed from her sleep.

"No, no, I swear babe. I wouldn't lie about this." 

Charlie yawned, "You have before, Angel..."

"Er- right. But this is different!"

They quietly bickered to each other, unaware that they passed a dark figure standing in the connecting hallway. 

* * *

_**You own her, huh?** _

The shadow mocked as Alastor breathed heavily while hunching over in the dark.

He unhooked his pants, slithered his belt out, and unzipped.

The shadow growled.

_**It looks like... she owns you.** _

Alastor didn't respond back; he slipped his hand around himself and pumped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone happens to be curious, your tattoo (α) is not random. I've specifically chosen it for this story. It stands for Alpha, a commonly used symbol in Statistics. A for Alpha, A for Alastor. Fits, yeah?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to transition back and forth between characters and their activities, but it all consists within the same day!  
> Enjoy :)

_~Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin~_

_~Somewhere Only We Know,_

_Keane_

* * *

It's 6:35 AM.

Or at least that's what the clock says on the nightstand beside you. Your body, however, feels like it hasn't had a good night's rest in weeks. You will admit though that you didn't have a nightmare this time; gotta count your blessings when you have them.

You stared at the ceiling when you felt the minutes slowly tick by as you fought the urge to revisit the past: your mother and father, how they were right in front of you, yet you couldn't be reunited with them.

 _Mom... dad..._ _It's true. It really is true. I can't go back._

Tears swelled up in your eyes, threatening to spill out before you blinked them away. You then shifted your position underneath the bed sheets and released a shaky exhale as you pulled the covers over your face, not bothering to even check when you heard a soft knock on your door.

You rolled over the other direction and tried to drift back to sleep when you heard the same knock. It couldn't have been _him;_ he would have surely barged in your room by now.

"Yes?" You lazily called out. 

_Please, don't let it be him._

"Hey uh, toots?" you shot up from your bed and scourged around to find a pair of clothes to slip on as Angel continued to talk through your door, "You okay in there? I just wanted to check up on you. Ya know, see if you're doing better."

You opened the door to your new closet and gasped when you saw all of the clothes that Alastor bought you.

Not having time to ponder on when they were transported over to the hotel, you grabbed the first complete outfit that you saw and threw it on: it was a high-waisted navy pencil skirt that was adorned with golden buttons with a simple long-sleeved white blouse and completed with black dress flats.

You hastily adjusted your hair as you called out for Angel to walk in and, after a few seconds of trying to make your hair look professional, you threw it into a lazy bun. 

_Eh, looks good enough to me._

Angel sat himself on top of your study table and crossed his legs. He looked you up and down and gave you a wolf whistle, to which you blushed at.

"Lookin' good hot stuff. How can you manage to look so cute and sexy at the same time? Really, tell me. I've been trying to achieve that persona for my professional life."

Your blush deepened as you briefly remembered Angel informing you on his job as a stripper when you first met him riiggght before you puked on Husker's feet.

You then thanked Angel as you explained to him that you didn't necessarily buy all of the amazing clothes that now hang in your new closet. 

"Huh? Really?" he exclaimed, "So, do you think Red Robin bought them then?" 

You scratched your head before you put the pieces together, "Ah. Um, yeah. I think so..."

"Huh. Cool, I guess?"

Angel circled you as he examined your outfit when your heart then dropped as you saw him suddenly pick up your magenta dress from the floor; surely he will notice the big tear at the back. You reached out to grab the dress from him until he already spun it around in his hand while complimenting it.

After he placed it on an available hanger and closed your closet, Angel then pulled you out of your room and led you down the stairs. You were stunned; you could have sworn that Alastor tore your dress open last night.

* * *

Alastor leaned back on his chair as he sipped on his dark coffee, allowing himself to be less on guard as he took time to enjoy the ambiance around him; demons of all variety enjoyed themselves as they lounged inside the exclusive café, talking amongst themselves and dwelling in their own world.

Though business transactions could occur between demons and overlords alike, the café was mostly used as a secure space for casual meetings and family get-togethers. Speaking of which...

He adjusted his bowtie and looked around as he waited for his guest to appear; it's usually not like her to arrive late. Nonetheless, he smiled to himself from reaching a state of tranquility or at least he almost did until someone briefly interrupted his peace.

_**I hate it here...** _

_Behave yourself, my friend. We are here on a business matter._

_**What business matters?** _

_A business matter to ensure that our... investments are taken care of in the future._

_**Ah. You mean your "little kitten".** _

Alastor took another generous sip of his coffee, appearing to be unfazed by his comment; although the grip on his napkin said otherwise.

* * *

"Shopping?"

You repeated back to Angel. The two of you were sitting in the grand dining room eating breakfast; Angel was munching on oranges as you ate Vaggie's leftover dinner. 

"Yes! I think that would be perfect for you! I mean, you need to get out of the house and away from Smiles, toots." 

You set your spoon down inside of the bowl and glanced away from him, "Why? What... what have you heard?" Angel raised an eyebrow at you as he plopped a slice of orange in his mouth.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. He hasn't said anything _bad_ about you, if that's what ya mean." He whipped out his phone to start texting someone, "I just thought that you should take a break away from him; he's just all over you."

You stared into the bowl lost in thought, to which Angel noticed immediately; he frowned when he saw you begin to scowl. 

At this point, Charlie walked into the room holding a warm beverage that smelled of mint tea.

She greeted the both of you before sitting on the opposite side of your chair, during which Angel wasted no time at all to inform Charlie on his plans to take you out, something that you were still hesitant on yourself; however, when you saw a sincere smile expand onto Charlie's face, you couldn't help but to feel some reassurance. 

"Yes! Shopping is perfect!!"

She clapped her hands and giggled, "Oh, please say yes! Please? Vaggie already told me how she wouldn't mind to manage the hotel with Husker and Niffty if I decided to take you out today!"

"Wait- what about Smiles? Is he not coming in?"

"Nope! He left a note on my door earlier this morning on how he's going to be running errands, so he won't make it in today."

She held up a small sticky note between her fingers, "He gave us this number though if we ever have a problem and needed to quickly reach him."

Unexpectedly, Angel then grabbed the note to shove it in his mouth. You and Charlie gave him a quizzical look when he finally swallowed it, "What? As of then, that was the only problem that we had and I happened to solve it in one seating."

He laughed and threw his hands behind his head as Charlie sighed out of disapproval. You smiled to yourself as you thought of what a strange group that you managed to stumbled upon.

_Still, though..._

"Alright! It's a date!!" Charlie squealed out as Angel wrapped an arm around you, pulling you in close. 

_Maybe... we could all be friends someday._

You thought to yourself as you felt a blush rise to your face; the sudden warmth felt nice. 

* * *

"I must admit, Alastor. Your request has rendered me... speechless; it's a little peculiar. For you, that is."

Her pale skin glistened as Hell's heat radiated around them in the café. She was holding her own drink closely to her lips, swallowing the contents in long intervals as she observed Alastor through jet-black eyes.

Alastor, who has finished his own beverage at the moment, adjusted his posture and entwined his hands together to rest them onto the table.

"It is peculiar, I won't attest to that... but it is needed."

"Needed or wanted?" The overlord asked.

She placed her cup down on the wooded coaster and rested her chin onto one of her hands, causing her red sunhat to veil over her face.

Her pearly white teeth were exposed to him though, and her lips quivered slightly from trying to hold back a chuckle, "Don't confuse the two words, my dear. It could cause trouble."

**Wanted...**

"Needed." Alastor answered effortlessly, ignoring the voice inside his head. The overlord tilted her head up and smiled.

"As you so wish, my friend."

She reached her hand into a deep pocket within her red dress to slide a small brown package onto Alastor's side of the table, "There should be enough to last for about 6 months. Though from what you've told me, she should be out of your hands by then."

Alastor grabbed the package and examined it. A small smile formed onto his face as he slipped the package inside his own pocket, "Thank you for this, Rosie."

Rosie simpered to herself as she brought the cup to her lips, "No problem, dear. Thinking about how she might find a partner down here in Hell one day, well... it could become a little problematic. You're quite generous for thinking about her future though. Especially if she's as captivating as you present her to be."

"Of course, Rosie. And yes, her appearance is..." he taps his finger to his chin as he searches for the perfect adjective to describe you, "Very much agreeable to her personality. Gentle, sensual, and yet strong-willed if need be." 

"Well then," Rose fluttered her eyes from hearing Alastor speak highly of you; she's impressed, "Then it won't be much of a surprise when demons and other species alike take a liking to her."

She snapped her fingers and let out a sophisticated laugh to which Alastor joined along, making other demons glance over at the commotion.

He then slipped out a 30 dollar bill and tucked it underneath his plate before slightly bending over to bow to the overlord. She waved her hand to the side to dismiss his extra formality.

"As always, I've enjoyed your company, Rosie. Now, I must be heading out." 

"Of course, of course. Stay safe and say hello to the princess for me." She then gave him a smooch in the air before calling on the waiter to check out.

Alastor, with both hands clasped behind his back, exited the café as he sneered at any demon that made eye contact with him on the way out; it looks like his ego is inflating again. 

_**You're such a fucking liar...** _

_Now that wasn't very kind, my friend. What on earth did I lie about?_

There was a brief moment of silence, before he spoke up.

_**Are you even going to give those to her?** _

_Maybe. Maybe not. It depends on the occasion, I guess._

_**I hope you know that you're leading her straight into fire now...** _

Alastor stepped outside of the café and summoned his cane. 

_Good. I hope she burns._

He stroked the head of the microphone before retreating his hand into the pocket that contained the parcel.

_That way, I can rebuild her; but I can't rebuild something that isn't broken._

* * *

It's around 4:40 PM now. 

You plopped yourself on a chair and threw your head back to sigh as shopping bags of all sizes slid down your arm. As you spread your legs out, you accidentally tipped over one of the bags onto the floor.

Charlie, who had her own fair share of bags in her hands, trotted over to you to awkwardly pick it back up. 

"There you go!" She flashed a warm smile to you and giggled as you smiled back at her. 

"I can't believe we just went shopping at five different stores. I've never had a shopping spree like that!"

You waved your hand against your face to produce a stream of air to cool yourself off from constantly walking inside Pentagram Mall; it was remarkably huge. Holding six floors from top to bottom, and as each floor progressed, so did it's luxury in products. The mall is now at its peak regarding its activity of customers.

They crowded around outlets and designer brand stores, peering into their windows and greeting tables knowing that some of them could never afford it.

You however, were surrounded with designer bags that were holding valuable items such as overpriced shoes, underwear, hair products, exotic makeup (to which Charlie pressured you to explore), and one tiny vibrator (to which Angel didn't pressure you to buy; he just threw it in your bag when you weren't looking). 

"Really? Mom would always take me down here to go on a shopping spree with her once a month."

She twirled her hair in between her fingers as she blushed, "I mean, I wouldn't really buy much. But mom always found a way to rope me into going with her."

"How nice," you smiled to yourself as you remembered your own memories with your mom, "I'm glad to know that she wanted to bond with you. Even if it's through something that you didn't really much care for." You gave out a short laugh as you saw Charlie roll her eyes and smile at your comment. 

"There y'all are!"

Angel, who squeezed himself between three customers, wobbled his way toward the both of you while holding ten bags between all four of his hands, "Y'all bitches left me with a total creep. He was practically jerking himself off to me back there!"

You and Charlie exchanged a glance before you both broke out in laughter.

Angel scoffed and threw his bags on the ground as he pulled out a chair to sit next to you, "Angel, you practically started it! I mean, you were the one that was flirting with him!" You said in between your laughs. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But how was I supposed to know that if I rubbed his dick, he would start to get hard and want to do me? I mean, I have standards. At least pull me into a bathroom or a dressing room."

He scowled at you as you laughed harder; Charlie smiled to herself as she saw you finally relaxing.

"You have a pretty laugh."

You blushed as she flattered you to which Angel mumbled _"oh, get a room"_ as he continued to pout. Charlie then stood up and gestured to the both of you to follow, "Come on now! We're almost done! We just need to shop at one more store to complete the tradition!"

You both stood up and collected your bags, but you tilted your head out of confusion, "Tradition?"

Charlie continued on her explanation as the three of you headed toward the elevator, "Yep! In Hell, it's a tradition to shop at _six_ stores whenever you're on a shopping spree! And since it's your first, we just have to complete it!"

The three of you went inside and headed up to the six floor but for some reason, you felt a little anxious. You were hardly used to going on shopping sprees, let alone shopping at renowned designer brands.

The doors then opened and you all quickly scurried out; your mouth dropped when you finally got a good view of the scenery as it held rooms of excellent opulence, for even though there were only a handful of stores, they were each monumental to their size and brand. 

"Come on! What are we waiting for? Let's head in!"

Charlie clapped her hands as her eyes glittered from excitement. She then grabbed both your hand and Angel's and pulled you both into the direction of one of the posh stores. You glanced up to read the extensive sign that was pulsating a sapphire blue glow around the obsidian letters. 

"Fontaine's Fixxins?" You whispered to yourself. Or at least you though you did until Charlie spun around to look at you.

"Yeah! You've heard of it? Only the wealthiest throughout all of Hell can shop here!"

She continued to lead both of you inside the store, unaware that you were hesitantly pulling back. 

* * *

Alastor knocked on your door; when he didn't hear a response, he entered anyways. He leisurely walked within your dark room, careful to not disturb you if you were sleeping.

Once he noticed that you weren't around, he flicked on the lights and strided to one of your nightstands. He slipped out the small brown package and rested it on top. 

_Hmm. Something's missing._

He tapped his chin and contemplated on what to add; he then snapped his fingers. He pulled out a pen and a mini sticky note and began writing out a message. Once he finished, he gently placed it on top of the small gift and smirked. 

Alastor then walked back to exit the room when he suddenly stopped in front of the bathroom door. The lights were off in there as well, but the door was cracked open. Alastor slowly approached the bathroom and peered inside.

His eyes widened when he saw your figure sitting on top of the counter- legs slightly spread, sex exposed, and hair wild, you sat there with a erotic smile on your face.

Alastor growled as he thrusted the door all the way open, only to discover that your body disappeared when the light from the bedroom illuminated the counter. The indentation within the mirror was still there, however. 

He exhaled out of disappointment and with a wave of his hand, the mirror was fully fixed into its original form. He was then about to close the door until an object caught his eye: it was your underwear from the night before.

It still rested at the exact same spot when he ripped it off from you and threw it on the floor. He was surprised to see that you didn't pick it up. He breathed in- your aroma and scent filling his lungs. 

His tail then started to wag uncontrollably. 

* * *

You stood next to an indoor mini waterfall while you waited for Charlie to check out. You and Angel didn't buy anything, and though Charlie kindly offered to buy an antique for you, you politely declined.

You didn't show it, but as you started to feel the warmth reappear on your back, you started to feel uneasy- and nauseous. You tapped Angel's shoulder, who was looking at a 50 dollar bowtie, and informed him that you were going to use the restroom real quick. 

You disappeared down the marble hallways and eventually found yourself to a lavish women's restroom that held ten stalls, two lounge couches, and a grand tv in the middle of the wall between the bathroom mirrors.

When you finished your business, you washed your hands at the porcelain sink and stared into the mirror to examine your face; you looked tired. As fun as an experience that you had with your new friends, you wanted nothing but to just snuggle inside of your warm bed back at the hotel. 

Walking back, you saw Angel and Charlie standing outside of the store patiently waiting for you. You started to walk toward them when, from being in deep thought, you bumped into a customer that was in the middle of a conversation.

He glared at you through heart-shaped sunglasses; his fur coat embellished with hearts around the collar with a top hat that exaggerated his already tall dimension as he hovered over your body. 

"Oh! Ah- I'm so sorry. Please, excuse me."

You awkwardly excused yourself as the stranger observed you walking out of the store. His eyes then enlarged when he saw your red tattoo come into view through your white blouse.

"Well, well, well... it appears today is my lucky day."

He pulled out his phone and held it up to his ear and after a brief moment, someone picked up on the other end. 

He released a small purr as he licked his lips, "Hey Voxy... you would never guess on who I just ran into today, baby." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, what a long chapter! But I promise that it was needed to position the story for a new transition of future events.
> 
> I should also go ahead and give another fair warning that from now on, the story is going to progressively get darker: tension will rise, the reader will have to soon climb over some unfortunate obstacles, and her relationship with Alastor will become more complex and even a little toxic at one point.  
> But I promise that through it all, the reader WILL have a happy ending. I swear it :)


	9. Chapter 9

_~I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide~_

_~Demons,_

_Imagine Dragons_

* * *

After arriving back at the hotel and being greeted by Vaggie and Niffty, the three of you departed off into your rooms to place your bags down. As you rummaged through all of your bags, you heard your door open from behind you.

"Hey there toots. We're going to order out tonight for dinner. Did you want anything?" 

"Oh, no thank you Angel. I'm still a little full from eating at the food court. I think I'll just head to bed tonight."

"Ya sure? Well... if you insist toots. But you might have to convince Charlie as well 'cause she might freak out. She tends to be, I don't know, ooey-gooey like that."

You thanked Angel as you began to put away your shopping items unaware that after a few moments, you heard another knock on your door; you didn't even look behind you. 

"Hey Charlie. I promise I'm not hungry. Really."

When there was no response, you went back to rearranging your room until you felt your tattoo start to become animated.

You groaned from not wanting to deal with the inconvenience tonight when a hand then rested on your shoulder causing you to jump. 

"Expecting someone else?"

You spun around to see Alastor staring down at you with an ominous smirk on his face.

His hand that was on your shoulder then gilded down to rest on your hip, "You seem surprised to see me, little kitten. Did you not expect to ever see my presence again?" 

"I thought you were running errands all day..."

You tried to not sound too cold, but the exhaustion was finally catching up to you. Alastor, however, didn't acknowledge your comment anyways for he was staring past you.

You hesitantly turned around and burrowed your eyebrows when you noticed an object beside your bed. When you looked back at Alastor, he flashed a wink at you before picking up the gift and placing it in your hands. 

"For you." He whispered. 

You raised an eyebrow at the small present, and when you noticed that he wasn't going to leave until you opened it, you tore the paper off.

Your heart then began to race as you stared into the plastic casing that held rows of little pills, "Is this..." your mouth went dry as you couldn't bear to finish the rest of your sentence. 

"A contraceptive? Yes, my dear."

He picked up the birth control from your hands and wiggled it in front of your face, "I figured that you would need some protection for when you're down here-"

"No! Wait, what? Why would I need birth control? I'm not planning on sleeping with anyone!"

You took a step back from the demon as you saw arcanic symbols begin to slowly materialize around him. 

"I'm afraid that you don't have a choice, my dear. As my servant, there will be times where you might have to... allow a demon to indulge on his arousal for you."

"Huh!?" 

Alastor briefly glanced away from you as if he were suddenly uncomfortable, "I can't reveal all of the details to you at the moment, but I need you to set aside your doubt and trust me." 

"No." You pushed away the contraceptive from his hand, "I won't do it. After you reminded me, I know now that my end of the bargain requires me to _help_ you, but I'm not-"

"-Obey."

You locked your eyes onto Alastor's; his sharp look cutted into you like shards of glass, "Obey me," he continued, "Not help... Obey, my little kitten."

He gently reached out a hand toward you to caress your chin, but you smacked it away before he could lay a finger on you. He hummed as he exposed a cocky smirk from being entertained by your response. 

"N-no. I'm not a damn harlot. You can't do that. You just can't..." your mouth was left open until you finally pursed your lips together as you felt the familiar heat increase on your back: it appears that he's threatening you. 

Though irritated, his formality didn't waiver and he clasped his hands behind his back, "Oh, I can't? On the contrary, I very well can. In fact, I can make you do _anything_ if I so desire and what I desire is..."

He heard his shadow finish his sentence inside his head:

_**To fuck you...** _

Alastor tightened his posture, "... is for you to open your pleasing little mouth. Go on. Open."

He then summoned his cane to lean on it as he examined your body. You stood there apprehensively as his eyes narrowed down at you.

"Open it."

His command made you slightly wince, for even though his voice was gentle, you could still hear the venom escape form his lips; but that discomfort was practically nothing when you suddenly felt a blistering pain spread across your cheek after Alastor's hand made contact with your face; appalled, you stood there with wide eyes as the heat marked your skin. 

He clicked his tongue, "Do I have to repeat myself, my dear?"

His eyes glitched to briefly expose red dials while his fingers twitched from anticipation of wanting to feel your soft skin against his own, and in a swift movement, Alastor's hand then caged your jaw, forcing your lips unlatch.

He then shoved an exposed pill into your mouth before he clasped his hand over your mouth to prevent you to scream or spit the contraceptive out. 

" **Swallow.** "

Feeling the bitterness of it beginning to dissolve within your tongue, you then ingested the pill while Alastor cooed at you from you briefly gagging on your own saliva that was collecting within your mouth.

"Good girl... I like it when my little kitten obeys me."

His hand then rested on the bruised part of your cheek as he began to stroke your damaged flesh.

"But I must admit... I like it when you resist me as well. It entertains me, my dear. And trust me; I haven't been this entertained since the stock market crash of 1929." He chuckled under his breath. 

Claws started to scrape your skin as he trailed them down to your jawline, "Resist me. Go on. Resist, so I can chase after you, my dear." He whispered against your lips as the gap between you two started to evaporate.

Daggers pierced into him as you glared into his scarlet pupils that were now dilated from excitement.

His mouth then parted slowly as the tip of his tongue brushed against your upper lip, and as you released a gasp from the sudden warm texture, he quickly slipped his tongue inside to explore your mouth. He felt your knees tremble from his assertiveness while your energy ebbed away and turned into nothing as he sucked your tongue, erasing the last remaining inch of defiance from your body.

He let his cane drop onto the floor as he pushed your back against the wall to capture you between his arms, and the heat that once plateaued then inflated, consuming your insides as it slithered to your lower half. You then sharply exhaled when you felt the simmering heat pool inside your sex. 

"I told you that I could make you feel pain or _pleasure_..." Alastor grunted out as his tentacles manifested behind him, wrapping themselves around your bodies to seal your fates together.

The tentacles then lifted your body up and held you against the wall as Alastor adjusted himself between your legs to balance your weight against his. When he felt confident, he then snaked his hands up your pencil skirt, pulling them to expose your hips, and rested them on your ass.

You now began to writhe against him as the combination of Alastor's body heat, in addition with the heat from your own tattoo, became more profound. He dipped his head to your neck and moaned " _resist me_ " as the tentacles retracted from the two of you before disappearing completely; the heat inside of you is now expanding everywhere and dominating your natural senses as you felt your defenses wither away.

You then shrieked as you felt pressure mount onto one of your breasts from Alastor rummaging beneath your bra as if he was looking for buried treasure, and once he found it, his claw then flicked against your nipple causing you to release a faint moan. 

"Alastor!" You breathed out as he rubbed circles against your now hardened nipple. 

The heat is now insufferable, now making your sex drip against his own from yearning for more of his touch. Your hand then found its way to his entrapped cock, begging to be released from its bind, and you softly caressed it as you fluttered your eyes from the gratification that it gave you.

Alastor, however, tensed up his body as his eyes widened from your unexpected touch. He then retreated from your touch, but this time, you pulled as you stroked him making him jump. Memories then flashed against his eyes as he heard a voice purr his name.

_Alastor..._

He choked out as he recognized her voice. 

* * *

_"Alastor..."_

_She called out sweetley._

_Her fingers wrapped around his pubescent arm as she guided him to the kitchen._

_She heated a meal for him on the stove since mama was working._

_Jambalaya; it was his favorite._

_He grabbed a fork to taste it but she placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up._

_"You know the rules, honey..."_

_No._

_"Kiss me..."_

_Not again._

_She reached her hand out and rested it on his crotch._

_No!_

_"Don't tell your mama... it's our little secret, okay?"_

_He whimpered as he felt her hand caress him._

* * *

" **NO!!** "

He released his grip from you and you plummeted down, crying out as your body slammed against the floor. Alastor then withdrew from you, his breathing now irregular, as his eyes rapidly transitioned between dials and his scarlet ones.

"Alastor?"

In concern, you called out to him as you reached out, but he avoided your touch.

"... take the pill." Was all he said before he hastily exited your room with the door slamming behind him.

* * *

Alastor rested his back against the wall as he sharply exhaled. Gripping onto his cane for support, he's desperate to feel something real to bind him back into reality. 

_**Pull yourself fucking together...**_ his shadow growled. 

He nodded before continuing his departure down the wall only to slow down his stride, until stopping completely as Charlie stood a few meters away from him.

Charlie glanced at the door that entered your room and took a deep breath in.

"We need to talk, Al." She scowled at him with her arms crossed.

_**Oh, for fuck sakes...** _

Alastor then forced a smile on his face, "Charlie, my dear! What can I do for you?"

* * *

"Are you sure that's the right address?" 

"Yes sir. Checked it twice." Velvet responded. 

"That's my little babydoll..." He purred while he winked through his gold heart-shaped glasses. 

"Can I come with you, boss? Oh, please? I've been bored here all week!" 

Valentino snaked two long arms around Vox and stroked him, "But you just _came_ with me a few hours ago, baby- came pretty hard, from what I could remember."

Vox hissed at him, "You know what I mean, you rat. I mean, to the hotel."

"Hmm... sure, Voxy. Why not?" His sharp pink teeth glistened as he smirked.

"Tomorrow, it is then..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I'm not going to lie... this took a while to compose because this was the first chapter that I actually struggled on in regard to creating a near perfect dialogue between the reader and Alastor, augh.  
> 2\. Told y'all things were going to heat up. And yes, it all ties in together one way or another at the end. Trust me, I dislike it when an author introduces a new element/climax within the plot only for it to be forgotten in the next couple of chapters.  
> 3\. Love y'all and stay safe out there :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 already!? Woot, woot!!  
> And since we're already at the halfway mark, I think now will be a good time to do a little spring-cleaning on my story. In other words, I will be revisiting each chapter to fix any remaining grammatical errors. Yay.  
> Enjoy :)

_~Reap what you sow_

_Perfection is so mmm_

_It's what you do,_ _It's what you see_

_I know if I'm haunting you,_

_you must be haunting me~_

_~Haunted,_

_Beyonce_

* * *

"We need to talk, Al." She scowled at him with her arms crossed.

_**Oh, for fuck sakes...** _

Alastor then forced a smile on his face, "Charlie, my dear! What can I do for you?"

"Al... Vaggie, Angel, and I spoke a couple of minutes ago and we uh... we think it would best if you continue to give her some space."

She folded her hands and pointed them to the direction of your room. Alastor turned around and squinted his eyes to sarcastically examine the door as he adjusted his monocle;

He chuckled, "Oh, you're going to need to say more than that." He walked to Charlie and hummed as she gave him a quizzical expression.

"Wait, huh?"

"-Was that all you wanted to tell me, my dear?"

He continued as he dismissed her request, "I need to hurry off back to my house to prepare for tomorrow. Something tells me that we'll have a busy day ahead of us."

He brushed his hair to the side before he balanced his cane between his fingers, clearly not viewing Charlie's request with urgency.

Charlie stood there dumbfounded as she didn't prepare for Alastor's lack of empathy.

She then rolled her eyes and frowned, "I- augh. As princess of Hell and heir to the throne, I demand that you take this seriously, Alastor."

"But I am taking this seriously, my dear! Just look at me!" His eyes hardened as a menacing smile expanded across his face, "See? I am very serious. Now, may I go now?"

"Just... try to leave her alone, Al. Please? We understand that you made a deal with her but we don't want to scare her off. She's still getting used to even being down here in the first place, you know?"

She rubbed her arm from feeling anxious, "We just don't want to lose her, Alastor."

"How kind. But she's not **yours** to lose, my princess." He added before bending down to kiss her hand. 

* * *

The night slowly passed by and bled into the next day; the Hazbin crew oddly enough kept to themselves as they divided up their daily chores to prepare for unexpected customers. Well, besides Niffty, who was bursting with energy as usual.

Even you, who would enjoy making conversation with them from time to time, stayed to yourself as you continued to assist them with their errands. Indeed, it was an uncomfortable atmosphere to navigate yourself in as you were used to hearing obnoxious arguments and side conversations between the three of them.

As you tidied up the bar with Husker, you asked him for his opinion on what could possibly be going on; he shrugged his shoulders. 

"Beats me, kid. They usually don't talk to me that much anyways- they're a fucking cult, I'm telling ya." He wiped down the mirror with one hand while he held an open beer bottle in the other. 

You wiped the counter and tried to not eavesdrop when you saw the three of them huddle in a small circle. Charlie and Vaggie both wore a concerned expression on their face while Angel appeared less distraught; however, even he seemed a little tensed as Charlie continued to whisper the rest of their conversation.

By the time you finished cleaning the bar, it was already mid afternoon. You stretched as you relaxed on the bar stool causing Charlie, who was dusting her parent's portrait, to catch your eyes. You smiled at her, but it lessened significantly when you saw her red eyes as she smiled back at you. 

"She's been like that all morning. Sulking to herself." Husker whispered in your ear. 

Unsettled, you looked back at him in concern as you couldn't help but to feel a little guilty. When you woke up this morning, Angel had told you on how Charlie and Alastor had, as Angel worded it, a " _heart-to-heart_ " moment last night.

You rubbed your temples out of embarrassment from pondering on how inappropriate it must have looked to Charlie when she caught Alastor leaving your room at the dead of night. 

"Ah Husker, my good friend!!" Alastor materialized out of thin air behind the bar and clasped a hand onto Husker's shoulders, "Glad to see that you could make it!"

_Speaking of the devil._

"Don't you "Husker me", you son of a bitch..."

Husker mumbled as he tried to pull away from the radio demon's grasp. Out of self-consciousness, you twisted the bar stool around and pretended to examine your hair to avoid eye contact with him.

Even so, you still felt his eyes roam over your body. You slightly turned further, hoping that he would pick up the context clues that you were exhibiting. 

Alastor, who had released Husker at this point after briefly taunting him, headed to where you were sitting on the opposite side of the bar table. You flushed as you heard his dress shoes clicking against the wooden floor, growing louder with each step that he took in your direction.

He then paused in front of you as you still avoided his gaze; your face was surely bright pink at this point as you waited for Alastor to invade your personal space. You then looked up when you heard a loud knock from the main entrance.

Alastor's ears perked up as well while Charlie scrambled to the double doors in excitement.

After she took a deep breath to prepare her elevator speech, she flung the door open and held out her hand to the greeting customer before she inflated out of shock. The new arrival chuckled to himself as he breathed out a puff of smoke into Charlie's pale face.

"Well, well. Now, _that_ is what I call a proper greeting..."

Valentino coiled one of his hands around Charlie and sensually rubbed her while Vox flashed her a nasty smirk, "Thank you for openly welcoming us into your establishment, little princess." 

* * *

Like déjà vu, Valentino strolled past her- allowing himself in. As Charlie began to stutter from confusion, Vox followed behind him, purposely bumping his elbow into Charlie's shoulder in the process.

When Angel re-entered the lobby room from the kitchen, his mouth dropped open from seeing his former boss.

"Val? I... what are you doing here?" He darted his eyes back and forth before slapping his forehead, "Augh, I'm not on call, am I?"

"Not today, Babycakes. I'm just here on a business matter." Valentino raised an eyebrow as he examined Angel's layout, "Mmm, now you look like a sexy little maid. But you always look good whenever you hold a long rod in your hands, don't you baby?"

He sent air kisses to Angel as he flushed out of embarrassment from feeling like he was being mocked, but he nervously chuckled along to their crude joke anyways as he looked back at you; the two demons followed his gaze. 

"There she is..."

Valentino purred out. He handed his cigarette to Vox, who flicked the cigarette to spill its excrements onto Angel's suit. 

You tensed up as both of the tall demons stared you down like predators. Husker sensed your uneasiness immediately, and growled at the pair before spitting on the ground out of disgust. Alastor then manifested behind them.

"Welcome to the Hazbin Hotel, my dear friends!" Though his tone appeared cordial, you noticed that his smile was harsher than usual as he then gestured for them to follow him. 

"Alastor, long time no see. You never visit me at my strip club-"

"-Or at his porn studio, as a matter of fact." Vox teasingly hissed out, making Valentino release a cackle underneath his breath; Alastor still smiled at the both of them, but his eyes slightly narrowed. 

"My apologies, my friend. But you have always known that your enterprises' have never been in my taste."

Vox shook his head to the side and scoffed, "You're right. I forgot how the infamous radio demon preferred _special attention_ whenever he wanted to play with his toys." Valentino nodded in agreement as he puffed out his fur-lined coat.

"Now, now Voxy. No need to be mean..." Valentino adjusted his white cuffs and rested a hand on Alastor's shoulders; Vox mirrored him. 

"Let's talk business now, yeah? I'm sure you're very busy and we would hate to waste your time..." 

To Alastor's distaste, the couple then interlocked their arms as they dismissed themselves into a private room.

You shuddered as you felt hostility emanate between the trio.

* * *

They made themselves comfortable in the conference room: Valentino and Vox sat across from the radio demon as they surveyed their surroundings, taking in the gothic ornaments that displayed themselves around the room.

Alastor sat across from them, and with a snap of his fingers, a bottle of deluxe bourbon and three pint glasses rested within the circumference of the table between them. He then poured the bourbon halfway into the three glasses. 

"Help yourself, friends. Though I must be honest, if the both of you claimed to indeed be here for a business transaction, I am a little surprised to see this meeting occur so soon."

Alastor adjusted his posture within the leather seat as he cautiously watched their behaviors. 

Valentino smoothed out his top hat as he leaned back against the chair, "Well, the plans have changed on us, Alastor..." He flicked a lighter to his cigarette, "It looks like the little fucker might visit us sooner rather than later..." 

Vox leaned forward, resting his chest against the table as Valentino announced the predicament that they're currently in. He examined Alastor, waiting to see if his posture would change upon hearing the news, and though the radio demon's facial expression didn't falter, Vox smirked when he witnessed a flinch from his hands. 

Valentino noticed as well, and smirked as he placed the cigarette in his mouth, "What's wrong, Alastor? Was this not the news that you were expecting to hear from your business partner?"

Alastor slightly tilted his head and smiled.

"Hmm. And what makes you think that, Valentino?"

"Oh, I don't know... maybe because that splits what little time that you already have left with your new toy? Just a passing thought, though."

He lifted his head up and released smoke from his nose and mouth, quickly filling the room with a dense fog and emphasizing Alastor's red eyes that were piercing through like daggers.

Vox darted his tongue out of his mouth, "So we're just here to simply ask if you will, ya know, continue to hold up your end of the bargain. It's that simple."

Alastor smirked and slowly reached for a pint; he stirred the contents within the glass as he rotated his hand back and forth.

"What a **foolish** question to ask me. Of course, I will. I tend to finish on what I've started, friends..."

He then tsked at Vox as he gracefully sipped on the liquor, "Though, I must say that I have heard differently when it comes to you. It appears that you're the one that requires _special attention_ if you desire to finish in a timely manner." 

Valentino cackled loudly from the unexpected insult, doubling over while Vox's head rapidly flashed between static and striped lines as he flushed from anger.

"Fuck you, you crazy bitch!! At least I receive attention! If you wanted a woman to touch you, you would have to practically threaten her- that is if she hadn't killed herself already before you cornered her!"

Alastor finished the pint, appearing unfazed by his insult.

He then reached out to grab a second one, only to consume it in three gulps, "Valentino, now that you know that I will hold up my end of the deal, the same question now applies." 

"Yes, yes, of course. I would have to be a dumbass to want to waste this special opportunity, Alastor..." Valentino then reached for the last pint to chuck it in the back of his throat, "So, it's settled then?"

He wiped his mouth with his coat sleeve and stood up to extend his arm out, waiting for Alastor to return the gesture.

The radio demon stared at his hand, and after a moment of hesitance, he then clasped it, causing a small green rope to then encompass around them to seal their bond.

" _Beautiful..._ " Valentino purred. As soon as they released their hands, Vox stood up and headed for the door.

"Voxy, baby. Now, where are your manners? Kindly say goodbye to the radio demon, now." Vox didn't turn around. He flashed a middle finger behind him to Alastor before exiting the room completely. 

"Ah, I apologize for his behavior. He'll get a good punishment soon enough once we return back home. "

Valentino reached inside of his pocket and flung a card to Alastor's direction, "And don't worry, Al... I'll make sure to not break her in too rough."

He smirked as he extinguished his cigarette into a nearby plant, intentionally leaving his calling card behind him as he left. 

* * *

As soon as it was permitted, Alastor's smile vanished; he then picked up the card and examined it. 

_Porn Studios,_

_Proud Establishment of Valentino_

_(666) 645-PORN,_

_Pentagram City_

He bit down on his lip to the point where it drew blood, and in a trembling hand, he flipped the card around.

_I've seen you around._

_Let's get to know one another soon, baby._

_XOXO_

_Val_

Alastor ripped the card in half, then in thirds, fourths, and so on, until it was nothing more than scraps. He then reached for the bottle filled with liquor and flicked the cap off as your body seeped its way into his thoughts:

_My little kitten, don't you know how bewitching you looked when you fluttered your eyes from feeling me? You were so close to_ _rendering me vulnerable for you to use and abuse as your own._

Alastor sighed once he felt your ghost lips trail kisses down his neck, nipping at his scars that were created from his dark past; he called out your name as he felt himself grow excited.

_"Don't tell your mama... it's our little secret, okay?"_

He flinched. 

_No._

_Don't visit me now._

_Don't taint her with your filth._

He then lifted the bottle up and swallowed.

He didn't stop until it was empty. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for the comments. I can't stress that enough :)  
> Did you guys know that Alastor actually thoroughly enjoys alcohol? I don't know why I'm so surprised by that.  
> Oh yeah, I've also accepted that I can't make a short chapter for the life of me, lol.  
> Love ya!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spring-cleaning is now over guys! Yay!

_~When I'm with you, I feel alive_

_You say you love me, don't you lie (yeah)_

_Won't cross my heart, don't wanna die_

_Keep the pistol on my side (yeah)~_

_~Highest in the Room,_

_Travis Scott_

* * *

You sat by the three of them at the bar table, apprehensive on what could be occurring within the conference room. Husker leaned his head against his arm as you all waited for the overlords to return from their meeting and all of a sudden, the door swung open and the overlord with a tv for a head stormed out of the room.

When he passed the bar, he leered down at you before he scurried out of the hotel. You quivered as you felt tension in the air again and you anxiously looked back at the conference room; Charlie noticed and slid an arm around yours to bring you comfort. 

"What the hell is his problem?" Husker grumbled out loud.

Angel rolled his eyes, "Vox? Pfft. Who the hell knows? He could just be throwing a fit because Big V hasn't given him special attention in a while. He can be a jealous bastard like that sometimes."

The door then creaked open again as the three of you saw Valentino slither through the door.

He approached you and Charlie to give you a wink before he blew a kiss to Angel, "See you soon, Angel Cakes. But if you ever need a warm body to keep you company, you know where to find me." Without so much for a consideration to converse with you, he then left. 

"That's weird, Smiles has returned from the room yet." Angel commented after a couple of minutes had passed. 

"Maybe he's doing something in there?" Charlie let go of your arm and stood up, "Whatever it is though, I think that we can all agree that this whole situation was a little random, don't you think?"

"Random how? As in Big V and his little pet showing up here? I don't know, babe."

Angel helped himself to a beer as he leaned against the table, "Valentino is hardly ever a coincidence himself. If he shows up somewhere, there's usually always a reason for why."

He twisted the cap from the bottle and chugged it down. 

* * *

When Charlie headed for the stairs, and told the three of you that she's going to inform Vaggie on what had happened since she's cleaning guest rooms, the group then eventually dismissed themselves.

Angel offered if you wanted to tag along with him while he attended the garden in the back, but you politely declined his offer; you just found it odd how Alastor still hasn't left the conference room yet.

When you were eventually alone, you headed to the room by yourself, stopping shortly beforehand to knock on the door just in case whatever Alastor was doing was requiring his attention. 

"Alastor? Are you in there?" You called out.

You heard a small shuffle behind the door as if someone was standing there; you waited to see if they would let you in, but after a brief moment, you then heard them walk away.

You frowned when they didn't let you in, making you hastily open the doorway just to see Alastor slip through the back exit.

You followed him, unaware that you stumbled past an empty liquor bottle.

* * *

Angel was bent over, clipping the dead leaves from the black roses in the garden. He wiped his hand before flipping around to see Husker reluctantly stand behind him. 

"Husky, my love! You came to visit me while you're on your break!" Angel's eyes lit up as he purposely bent over to continue clipping the leaves, "Tell me now, are you getting horny to see me break a sweat?"

Husker groaned as he slapped his hand on his forehead, "Oh, come on now. Don't make me regret coming over here."

"Hm. Kinky." 

"For the love of- augh! Look! I'm just here because I wanted to ask you something, you little freak."

Angel leaned back up to criss-cross his legs together, "Anything for you, Husky."

Husker criss-crossed beside him and scowled, "Just tell me, Angel... what are those two freaks planning on doing with her?"

Angel eyes widened as he was taken aback from the sudden question, "You saw how they both eyed her down before they left. They're planning something. I just know it..."

"Huh? What makes you think that I would know? I mean, just because Val's my boss and I sleep with him from time to time, that doesn't mean that I would know what his plans consist of."

Husker glared at him making Angel shift his weight from being nervous.

"What!? I promise, hun. I don't know! Honest!"

"I swear, if you do-"

"-I don't. I would never let them harm her!" Angel flicked a piece of soil from the garden, "Contrary to your belief Husky, I'm not always some heartless drug-addict..."

Husker scoffed as he got back up; Angel glanced away from his stomach turning inside him as he pondered on the same question.

_Val... why did you come here today?_

* * *

You hesitantly followed behind him as you saw Alastor stumble through the immense garden. You tried to catch up with him as you were worried that he was injured but your pursuit stopped when you saw him struggle to sit on a park bench, dropping his cane onto the dirt pathway.

When you caught up to him, you scurried to pick up his cane but you immediately dropped it when you felt an intense heat burn your fingers. 

"Don't... don't touch that."

Alastor threw his head back and slumped down in the chair as if he was lounging at the beach. It threw you off a bit; you didn't expect to catch the radio demon in such a relaxed state. You approached Alastor and tentatively sat next to him.

"Alastor? Are you okay?" 

His scarlet eyes shot open, as if he was now comprehending that he wasn't alone. They rested upon your soft face and his eyes softened; your eyes became gentler in return.

"I'm fine, my dear. I'm just... enjoying what little peace that I have left."

You raised an eyebrow at his comment but you didn't want to keep prying into his personal affairs. So, you sat there beside him while you took in the hellish flames from the sun wither away as the evening progressed. 

As you fixated on mahogany tulips in front of you, you heard Alastor shift. When you glanced over at him, you were struck back when you saw him sliding off his tail-coat, fully exposing his black vest and scarlet dress shirt.

Now that his body was more exposed, a blush spread across your face when you saw the vest perfectly outline his slim-built chest. After a moment of silence, you mentally jumped when you heard Alastor speak to you.

"May I ask on why you are here? Alone? You and Charlie are usually attached at the hip." 

Your blush deepened from his slight accusation and you fidget your thumbs, "I noticed that you didn't leave with your friends. I guess I was just a little worried about you."

You flinched when you replayed the sentence in your head. You don't know why, but it sounded weird. 

Alastor snapped his fingers to make his cane vanish, "Worried? Now, why would you be worried for me?"

_**We're worried for you, sweetheart. That rat is going to slither his tail around your body soon.**_

The radio demon growled from his shadow's crude comment, briefly exposing red dials, "Shut your **filthy** mouth..." 

You withdrew from him, "I... wait, what?"

"-Nothing."

Alastor looked away from you, causing you to notice dark grey marks around his neck. You squinted at them, wondering if they're...

"Little kitten, has your mother not taught you any manners? It's _rude_ to stare."

He didn't turn around, but he could sense your eyes over him. It made him feel vulnerable.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just..." You scooted closer to him, "Are those... scars?" 

"Yes, and they don't stop there." He paused as if he were composing himself, then ran a hand through his red bangs. 

_I wonder how he got them..._

"Knife wounds." Alastor answered as if he read your mind, "While the scars on my chest are from bullets." 

You blinked from his sudden honesty, "Oh. I'm so sorry..."

You lowered your eyes on your feet as you recalled on your own final moments on Earth. You don't even remember who shot you or _why_ , but just the recollection of the throbbing pain that you felt alone made tears swell up in your eyes.

Slowly, Alastor laid an arm around your back, letting it rest on the park bench while his hand tenderly brushed against your shoulder, "It's okay, my dear. I deserved it." 

"What happened?"

You drew your breath back when you saw him flinch, "You don't have to tell me. I was just curious. You know, since I was also..." Your mouth went dry. 

_Shot to death._

Alastor leaned forward to rest his arms on his knees as he clasped his hands together to allow his chin to rest; he appeared to be in deep thought. Eventually, he let out a deep sigh before flashing you a small smirk through half-lidded eyes.

"Like you, my little kitten, I bled to death from being shot in the chest- in fact, I was shot seven consecutive times in that moment." 

Your mouth dropped open as you couldn't imagine from being punctured by seven bullets. Bullets are hot to the touch from being rickashayed through a barrel, and when they pierce your skin, it feels like a concentrated fireball impaling through your tender skin and muscles- that is, if it didn't get lodged into your bones first. 

Alastor quietly observed your reaction when he revealed his fate, and his heart melted when he saw a lone tear fall down your face. You really are beautiful when you cry. He then gently grabbed one of your hands, waiting to see if you would instantly pull back from him.

When you didn't, he held back his breath, thinking that this was too good to be true and slowly, he enclosed his grip around you. This time, he flinched when he heard your gentle voice break the silence. 

"I'm sorry..." You repeated again.

Alastor closed his eyes as he felt a warmth spread through his chest.

"Don't be. Like I said, I deserved it." 

He then felt your hand slowly return a squeeze back to him, your hands now resembling the first physical interaction that you two shared when you sold your soul to the radio demon a few days ago.

But this time, a spark formed within the both of you- traveling throughout your hearts and very being like an electric current; it was delicate, docile, and warm. Alastor then choked back a need to abruptly run away as he felt his heart swell from the consolation that you were giving him.

_But I don't deserve this- feeling love. Even if it's from pity, I don't deserve it from her._

Alastor thought to himself. 

_And you don't deserve to deal with what's coming your way, little kitten._

He looked away from you as the two of you peacefully sat together. He then whispered something so low that your human ears weren't able to pick them up. 

"I'm the one that's sorry..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I had finished writing this, a lot of emotions swarmed within me after re-reading it. So I guess you can say that this was a bittersweet chapter :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys! We've reached 100 Kudos! Amazing!! :)  
> I just want to say thank you for everyone who gave this story a Kudo, let along even giving this story a chance to read in the first place. I really appreciate it :)

_~I put my feelings on safety_

_So I don't go shootin' where your heart be_

_'Cause you take the bullet tryna save me_

_Then I'm left to deal with makin' you bleed~_

_~Trip,_

_Ella Mai_

* * *

It was quiet as the two of you sat there in the garden; it's getting darker now as Hell's heat was finally cooling down, replacing the warm air with a crisp chill. After a few moments longer, Alastor hesitantly released your hand to slip his tail-coat back on. 

"You should head back inside, my dear. I'm sure your friends are looking for you. Plus, the bitter cold could do some harm to your fragile skin."

He brushed a thumb against your cheek after he stood up. The radio demon then began to walk off before you called out his name. 

"Wait, where are you going?"

Alastor waved his hand to you, "Don't worry about me, dear. I'm just going to head out somewhere to talk to a friend of mine real quick. I'll see you tomorrow, my little kitten."

He then walked off before disappearing in front of your eyes, leaving black smoke behind him.

* * *

You walked back inside the hotel and into the conference room until you tripped over a heavy object. Annoyed, you looked down to see an empty bottle on the floor. You quickly picked it up to show to Vaggie, who was outside in the lobby room.

"Hey Vaggie, look at this." You said to her, wagging the bottle in front of her.

Vaggie squinted her eyes at the object and raised an eyebrow at you, "Wow. I uh... I didn't really take you as a drinker."

You gave a short laugh before tossing the bottle inside a trash can, "Haha, it's not mine. I only drink socially and even then, I don't really much care for the hard stuff."

"Ah, sorry. I just assumed that it was yours because it's not from here. So I just thought... ya know." Vaggie scratched the back of head as she looked at you in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the bottle is from Earth. If the alcohol was from here, it would have had a much _stronger_ smell to it- trust me, I would know. Sometimes Husker would just reek of it."

She scrunched up her nose causing you to chuckle. 

"Haha, well good to know." 

"Oh yeah!" Vaggie grabbed your arm and led you to the dining room table, "We have a little surprise for you!"

You were puzzled until Vaggie opened the double doors to reveal the crew sitting around at the dining room table. They all held a champagne glass in their hands as they stared up at you with a warm expression on their face; even Husker, who was holding two glasses in his hands, gave you a smirk as he saw you enter the room.

To top it all off, a little cake was sitting in the middle of them. It was beautifully decorated with blue and white frosting, making the red devil-ear candles on each side of the cake look more pronounced. You gasped from the sudden surprise as you looked around the room.

"What's going on?"

Angel blew a kiss at you, "It's for you, dummy. All of this!"

He ran a finger on the side of the cake and tasted the icing, earning a scowl from Charlie before she smiled brightly at you.

"Yes! We just wanted to give you a little something before it was too late!"

Vaggie brought you over to the chair at the head of the table and sat you down. She then handed you a champagne glass that was already filled with its sweetness before gently patting your shoulder. 

"We all felt bad that we didn't give you a proper greeting here. Everything was just so chaotic the first couple of days. But now, we thought that tonight would be the perfect time to celebrate." 

"Speech! Speech!"

Niffty chanted as she flung her arm around, spilling some of the champagne on the table. 

You awkwardly stood up with the glass in your hand and cleared your throat. 

"I... um. I don't really know what to say."

You nervously glanced over at Charlie who was giving you a loving smile in return; Vaggie noticed and slightly frowned but it quickly went away when you started to speak.

"I guess I'm just so surprised, you know. I didn't honestly think that you guys would do something like this for me." 

Husker scoffed, "Of course we would. I know we may all look like a bunch of jackasses, but we're not made out of stone. I guess you can say that we care about you- I mean, only a little bit. Like, you're just barely more than an acquaintance to me, but still." 

You blushed from Husker's compliment as Angel commented on how you would make a cute couple, causing Husker to give Angel the middle finger. 

"Thank you guys. This really means a lot to me. You don't know how difficult it's been for me to adjust being here. I'm still just getting used to how I -" You looked down into your champagne glass and watched the bubbles fizz up to the top, "-how I can't go back home."

Charlie placed a hand on top of yours when she saw you tense up, bringing you back to your senses. 

"But all of you tried to make my stay here more bearable as you all were nothing less than kind to me. Thank you so much for that. I guess all I really needed was... some friends."

You blushed once the sentence left your mouth and you quickly looked around to see if anyone was uncomfortable, only to hear Angel's voice yell on top of yours.

"A toast to having friends when you least expect it!!" 

The group all raised their champagne glasses and waited for you to mimic their action. When you did, they all yelled exclamations as they air clicked their glasses to one another.

You followed and brought the glass to your lips to swallow the bubbly drink along with your new friend group. As soon as everyone was done, you all laughed as you enjoyed each other's company for the remaining evening until midnight struck. 

_Mom. Dad. I think I'll be okay now._

* * *

"We're here boss."

The chauffeur placed the car in park as he looked back at the radio demon in the rearview mirror. Alastor nodded as he handed the driver a 20 dollar bill before slipping out of the back seat. 

"Wait here, my good fellow. This won't take long..."

Alastor snapped his fingers to bring out his cane for support while he slowly walked to the grand double doors. He tightly pulled his tail-coat together as he approached the entrance to the towering house.

After he knocked three times, the door quickly opened to reveal Rosie leaning against the neighboring wall. She smirked at him.

"Alastor... I was wondering when you were going to show up." She purred out as she dragged her long fingernails against the door. 

The radio demon bent over to kiss her hand, "My dearest Rosie. Thank you for allowing me to see you again so soon."

"Well, you didn't really give me a choice, friend."

Rosie gestured for him to enter her house but he politely declined, "You did say that it was a matter of urgency. Correct?" Alastor tapped his cane on the wooden planks and smiled with a feigned composure. 

"Indeed. It appears that she is still having a hard time adjusting to the underworld and, as an affect, her sleep has been disturbed for quite some time."

Alastor rested his hands on the cane as he concentrated on maintaining an appropriate posture. 

"I see. Poor little thing... she mustn't have had a good night's rest in days then. I have just the _thing_ to help her then."

Rosie disappeared within her mansion before returning with a small purple vial in her hand. She handed it to the radio demon. 

"Two drops; that's all it should take for the little doe to ease her anxiety and obtain peaceful dreams." 

Alastor placed the vial in his pocket before clasping one of his trembling hands behind his back.

"I appreciate it, Rosie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. I guess I can make a short chapter after all if I really wanted to. Lol.
> 
> Heads up: Next chapter might be a little uncomfortable to some as it briefly entails around r*pe.


	13. Chapter 13

_~And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed_

_They say it's my fault but I want her so much_

_Want to fly her away where the sun and rain_

_Come in over my face, wash away all the shame~_

_~All The Things She Said,_

_t.A.T.u._

* * *

Seven days earlier. 

You stared up into the barrel and quivered uncontrollably as he cocked the gun. 

“W-wait a minute!”

He smiled at you. It was heartbreaking, honestly. Such a sincere smile rested on his face as he cornered you to your death, " … It’s going to be okay, baby.”

Your wrists struggled against the rope as you began to squirm. 

“Please don’t do this…”

“… just stay still. It won’t take long. Trust me.” He angled the gun to your forehead. 

You squirmed harder as tears collected within your eyes.

“N-no! I won’t do this! B-babe-“

“STAY STILL!!”

Fight-or-flight clicked in as you broke free from the binds and in a moment of panic, you ducked low to kick him in the crotch. A horrible ring swelled up in your ears and reverberated within the room as the trigger was pulled from the gun, firing into the window behind you.

You ran past him as he cursed out your name and broke through the back door; the rain descended down your face as you ran through the backyard frantic to find help, until two shots forcefully echoed behind you.

You screamed in anguish as an excruciating pain ruptured in your back and chest, making you fall chest-first into the wet grass as the wind was knocked out from your body. 

* * *

"Ahh shit. Shots fired."

"Damn. She literally caught a bullet. Er- two."

"Shhh. If you two are loud enough, she'll hear us!"

They stood behind a bush as they watched the events unfold out; or in other words, as they watched you struggle for your dear life. And let's face it, they're practically immune to watching unfortunate events fold out by now.

Blitzo popped a berry into his mouth from the shrubbery as he held up the binoculars to his face, "I gotta say, M. Your motherly intuitions were fucking on point. Now, we might get two clients in one sitting! Hell yeah! I'm telling ya, the thirteenth has always been our lucky day."

"It's the fourth, sir." 

He threw his hands in the air as he stood up, "Whatever fucking day it is, Moxxsoxx. The point is-!"

Blitzo bent over to smash his face between the couple, "-we're gonna get that moolah today, folks." He rubbed his forefinger and thumb together to make a gesture as Millie giggled over his excitement. 

"Uhh... Boss? You maaayyy wanna put a pin in that thought."

Moxxie pointed to the right of him, revealing a bright green haze manifesting a couple of meters away from the trio. And even though the silhouette hadn't finished emerging yet, the exposure of the two antlers were enough to make the imp leader deflate. 

"Oh, you gotta be fucking kidding me! We were here first, dammit." Blitzo glared at Millie over his shoulder, "M, your motherly intuitions freakin' suck." 

"Ah, I'm sorry boss. Maybe if we reach a deal with him-"

"-It doesn't matter now. Powerful demons like him don't return to the living realm unless a bargain has already been made."

Blitzo threw the binoculars behind him as he crossed his arms in irritation.

"Guess she's off limits. Fucking greedy-ass overlords..." 

* * *

Present Night.

Angel and Husker helped you to your room as you began to slur nonsense to them about your family. Apparently, you and the crew celebrated a little too hard earlier and as a result, you managed to get a little tipsy. 

"Angel. Have I ever told you that your pink suit looks amazing? Like, dammnn... you can give Strawberry Shortcake a run for her money. That pink slut was always in her high frilly skirt and long stockings. "

Okay. Maybe you were a little more than tipsy. 

Angel chuckled as you continued to compare him to a fictional 80s character. He then opened the door to your room as Husker helped you onto to your bed, which you had no problem getting comfortable in as you snuggled up with one of your pillows. 

"Aight, toots. This is where we're gonna leave you, now. But if you ever need help with using the restroom, taking off your clothes, or hopping in the shower, just call good ol' Husky over there and he'll be more than happy to assist you!"

Angel slapped a hand on Husker's back, who was already blushing from embarrassment. 

"The fuck!? Don't go volunteering my services without my permission!"

"So, you wouldn't mind helping her as long as she asked for your permission first? Gotcha." 

Husker flicked him off as you laughed from witnessing their usual banter. You then rolled back over to your side as you squeezed onto the fluffy cushion while the two demons began to exit your room. 

"Wait!"

You reached out one of your hands to grab Angel into a tight hug as you thanked him for everything that he's done for you; Angel pulled you in closer by wrapping all four of his arms around you to return your sincerity.

When he let go, you then pulled Husker into a tight embrace before giving him a tiny kiss on one of his fury cheeks, and though he slightly pushed you away from the sudden intimate contact, his cheeky smile betrayed his true emotions. He quickly left the room before Angel could further torment him. 

"See you around, toots." Angel winked at you, closing the door behind him after turning off the lights to your room.

You released a heavy sigh as you tried to get comfortable inside your bed until your tattoo began to softly glow against your skin, making you shift against the covers. 

"Oh, come on. Why do ya always gotta nag me, tat?"

You felt the heat increase once again as you struggled to ignore the growing discomfort on your back. You then grunted from frustration as the heat made you remove your magenta dress only to lazily kick it off your ankles.

When you flipped around to the other side, you noticed a glass of water on the opposite nightstand; you reached for it, and without hesitation, you swallowed the contents. 

You snuggled back up inside the sheets as you suddenly felt your body unwind within you. A yawn escaped your throat as you dozed off within minutes. 

* * *

The hotel fell still as the time turned past 2:00 am.

Alastor stood against the foot of your bed as he watched you sleep peacefully; Hell's red moon-rays slipped through the cracks of the curtain as it illuminated the soft skin of your face and bare shoulder.

The radio demon's shadow stood against the neighboring wall as he trailed intense eyes down the outline of your body that was hidden in the covers.

_**How many?** _

_Four drops._

_**Four? Ah, I get it...** _

The shadow licked his lips as Alastor rested a hand on your covered leg. He paused when he felt you gently stirred within the sheets. 

**_No feedback, right?_ **

It was a crude comment, considering the circumstance that you're both in; The radio demon flinched as he softly pulled your sheets down to expose the rest of your half-naked body, and as immoral as the situation was, you still truly looked beautiful while your helpless body was indisposed for him to take. 

_**You know... you don't have to do this. Just let Val have her first. It's really not that big of a deal.** _

Alastor slipped off his tail-coat in a rigid manner, as if he was being physically compelled by an outside force to strip off his attire. 

_No... I can't. He might have been teasing me, but he was ultimately correct, you know? Humans do have fragile bodies when compared to demons; The discrepancy of sheer strength alone is substantial._ _So,_ _Val might very well abuse and break her body when he has her._

He placed a knee on the bed as he stroked your arm.

_But it is also known that the more you indulge in intimacy with a demon, the easier it is for a human to obtain tolerance._

**_Whatever. But you're on your own when it comes down to the consequences then._ **

"I know... but that's nothing really new, my friend."

Alastor grazed a thumb against the same spot of your cheek before he departed from you at the garden, and for the first and last time, a small broken smile manifested on the radio demon's face when he closed his eyes to recall the tender embrace that you two shared.

Then, his heart shattered, splintering off into fragments as he's forced to let the monster inside of him triumph over his better nature.

He opened his eyes, revealing nothing but an entity of red as he climbed on top of you.

"I've been alone since the day that I was **born**..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Ahh, there's nothing like having the notorious I.M.P crew make a comedy out of your death lol. I just HAD to slip them into the story for a brief moment to celebrate the debut of the second episode of Helluva Boss! Yay!
> 
> 2\. In a more serious note though, I actually battled with myself on whether to have this non-consensual sex scene witnessed through your point of view or through Alastor's. But I ultimately went with Al's perspective so that you (the reader) would be able to empathize with both yourself and Al in the near future when it came to dealing with the consequence(s). 
> 
> 3\. I was prepared to full on write a steamy, taboo, scene of you practically getting r*ped within your sleep; however, Al's sorrow and heartache leading up to it was just too much. So, continuing on would've felt a little insensitive to me. But don't worry, I'll provide short flashbacks of it to compensate for it. Luv y'all :)


	14. Important Announcement :)

Hello everyone! :) 

I just wanted to quickly tell you guys that since Winter Break has started for me a couple of days ago (at least for Grad students), my chapter turn-out will slow down a bit just because I will be enjoying time with my family every now and then. Don't worry though, I have not abandoned this story whatsoever :)

Stay safe y'all!!


	15. Chapter 15

_~Everything I do_

_The way I wear my noose_

_Like a necklace_

_I wanna make 'em scared_

_Like I could be anywhere_

_Like I'm reckless~_

_~Bellyache,_

_Billie Eilish_

* * *

1933.

He plunged the knife deep into her chest as she screamed.

Again.

And again.

And again, he submerged the blade through her pale skin as it pierced deep inside of her muscles and organs.

The mid-aged woman let out an animalistic gurgle as he stabbed her for the tenth time; he paused as the blood within her mouth started to pool, only to spill out when the woman coughed from sheer agony. He stared down at her as the woman cursed his name.

"W-why? Why are you doing this to me!?"

Red fluid stained her light blue blouse along with the moist dirt as his weight bore down onto her, pushing her further into the soil.

He didn't answer her as he ripped her blouse in half with the stained knife to reveal her bare breasts. Alastor released a growl from the unexpected scenery; he then harshly grabbed one of her breasts and pinched her nipple, making the victim release a slight moan. 

"Fucking slut... I should have known that you would have been without any undergarments..."

With his other hand, he dragged the knife down the middle of her chest, releasing a trail of fresh blood as he continued to toy with her nipple. 

The pencil skirt was already shredded apart from their earlier arrangement in the forest, and with one reckless stroke, he tore her stained panties off and plunged three fingers inside.

She gasped out as he viciously fingered her without her consent and in response, she tried to thrash her legs around. But that only aroused him more as he slashed her inner thigh from anger. 

He then pulled out to see her fluids glisten against his fingers along with a tint of dark red. 

"You _are_ a fucking slut, Helen. Just look at you... my cum still lingers inside of you from earlier."

He sucked on his soaked digits as her tears drenched her black blindfold, "Ever since I was little, you always wanted to satisfy your wicked desires by using me as your scapegoat." 

He thrusted a finger back inside as her moans intensified. 

"For twelve years, bit by bit, you ate me up. Devouring on my desires, dreams, and soul, before I was nothing more than just fresh flesh. Now look at me-" 

He rested the blade against her neck. 

"-I'm nothing more than a monster in this society. And it's all because of **you**." He slowly slit her throat as she cried out in pain; he stopped as it reached her jugular. 

" **Rest in please, Helen.** "

He dipped the blade to pierce her, silencing her screams and snuffing out any lasting remnants of life that was still held within her.

It took a couple of minutes, but at last, her movements ceased along with her breathing; he then dropped the knife when he heard the sounds of sirens approach him outside of the woods. Alastor adjusted his glasses as he observed his last unfortunate victim in his life. He then took off. 

The clamorous sound of dogs barking behind him resonated in his ears and Alastor doubled his pace as the police hollered amongst themselves from discovering the fresh corpse battered on the dirt.

The hounds were catching up to him, barking from excitement as they caught onto his scent. 

He pushed with a depleting fervor as he reached the edge of the wilderness. The lake that covered his only chance for freedom wasn't impossible to cross. In fact, he has crossed it before when he had thought that a couple or a jogger was about to interrupt his killing.

Alastor smiled to himself as he was almost freed from the forest until he saw multiple black dodgers pull up, blocking his entrance to the lake. 

Alastor immediately hauled against a nearby tree as clusters of police exited the dodgers, bracing themselves against the doors as they pointed their pistols in his direction. 

"COME OUT WITH YOUR FUCKING HANDS UP!"

The guns were already cocked upon their arrival to the serial killer's destination. Alastor's breathing increased as he quickly contemplated on the next upcoming actions. 

_It's over... there's nowhere to run now._

A haunting smile grew on his face as he stepped out from behind the shrubbery while he held his hands up; the policemen didn't lower their weapons as the serial killer hesitantly came out of the evergreen.

But once his full body was visible, without hesitation, the policeman fired onto him and Alastor's body recoiled violently as seven bullets penetrated through his chest.

His knees made contact with the ground first, before his chest plummeted down. 

As his breathing became ragged and his vision started to tunnel, the world around him decelerated when a green haze manifested from at the edge of the lake; A deer's severed head then levitated from the blackened water.

As its scarlet eyes pierced onto the dying criminal, the deer's jaw slowly detached to speak:

**_Close your eyes... follow me into what you could become._ **

His world then became dark as felt his body slip through the ground beneath him. Cryptic red symbols appeared as they encircled within his space only to morph within him.

Within a blink of an eye, his environment then shifted as his body slammed into a lone wooden chair centered within a bleak room. The deer, in his whole form, was now waiting for him inside the room along with a man that was wearing a white suite, complemented with a red dress shirt. 

His smile enhanced as Alastor narrowed his eyes onto the blonde-headed man. 

"I've been waiting for you Alastor. It seems that your reputation as a serial killer has made you famous in the underworld. For that, I am here to offer you a special place within our society."

The anonymous figure tipped his white hat to Alastor as he tapped his fingers against his black cane, " You see- my name is _Lucifer_ and I am here to offer you a proposition to you. Instead of collecting your soul to entrap you as one of Hell's slaves, I am offering you a chance to become one of the most powerful demons that has ever entered through Hell's doors." 

As Lucifer locked onto his eyes, he winked at the floating apparition that was posed as a deer. 

"Why stop your killings now, you know? I need more overlords to terrorize our citizens. That way, you can have your reign for more fun and I get to discipline the citizens in the underworld. It's a win-win for the both of us!"

He ran a hand through his slick hair as his rosy cheeks brightened from eagerness. 

Lucifer held his hand out, "What do you say, friend?" 

Alastor hastily grabbed it. 

"I'm in." 

Lucifer smirked as he waved to the deer to initiate him to continue. 

Without hesitation, the deer then leapt inside Alastor, causing him to scream in agony as he felt his own blood blaze into a heat within his veins. His healthy skin lost its lust as he spit up vomit from the blinding torment of the shadow now merging inside of him.

His brown iris transitioned into a scarlet hue as his brunette hair alternated into both red and black. The agony then extended to his forehead as he gripped his nails into his temples; it felt as if his cranium was splitting apart from an unknown pressure as antlers protruded from his head. 

Lucifer, who was silently observing the transition taking place, summoned his wings as he felt proud from gaining a potential new ally. But it seems it may be short lived as the new overlord was now on the verge of collapsing from the painful emergence of his new form.

Lucifer snapped his fingers.

"Oh, smile, my dear! You know, you're never fully dressed without one!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My, that quote sounds familiar :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!!! Sorry that it's been a while since I've posted a chapter! I was re-adjusting to grad school :')  
> Haha, anyways enjoy! I think this chapter will slightly make up for my absence!

~I only call you when it's half past five

The only time that I'll be by your side

I only love it when you touch me, not feel me

When I'm fucked up, that's the real me~

~The Hills, 

The Weekend

* * *

A couple of weeks have passed since the celebration and you haven't felt more at home with your new friends. It actually has become a habit to frequently hang out with them after business hours. Today, however, Angel had something special planned just for you:

"A fancy dinner? Yeah, I think I’d be down for that."

"Hell yeah! That's what I'd like to hear, toots!!"

You chuckled, "Alright, alright. And who else is coming with us?"

"Uh, everybody!! Well, you know... except for Niffty. She insisted on staying behind to watch over the Hotel, but I'll get her next time." 

"Aw, okay. But sweet! It sounds like fun! So, you, me, Vaggie, and Charlie?"

"-And Husky!"

"Oh, wow! I honestly wasn’t expecting that!"

You laughed to yourself as a gentle blush crept across your face from thinking about spending something close to actual quality time with the monotone cat.

Angel pumped a fist into the air, "Fucking awesome! You're gonna be so surprised! You'll love it!"

* * *

Later that evening, you slipped back into your magenta dress (to which Angel just _insisted_ that it's what you should wear tonight) and your nude color heels to start heading out with the rest of your friends.

When you reached the bottom of the steps, you saw Angel in his usual pink suit attire in addition to a pink feather boa and purple-shaded sunglasses.

Charlie was wearing a simple short-sleeved red dress that fell above her knees, while Vaggie had a white jumpsuit that perfectly matched her silver hair and emphasized her tan skin; Husker (unsurprisingly) wore the same outfit as usual. But you had to admit though, just seeing him accompany you all was enough to make your day. 

When the five of you climbed into one of Charlie's personal limos, you couldn't help but to comment on his presence.

"Hey Husker?" You sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I just wanted to say that I'm happy that you decided to come along with us. We hardly see you outside of work, you know."

"Well… yeah. That's because I hate all of you." 

Your eyes widened as you heard Angel awkwardly cough in the background to the tense atmosphere. But as soon it came, it went, for Husker's grimace unpredictably turned into a small smile. 

"Just yanking on your tail, sweetheart. I decided to come along because one, you guys aren't as completely horrible as you may seem, and two, I've been actually craving a meal that wasn't either Mexican food or Chinese food or whatever food that's fuckin' crazy ethnic. So, here I am."

He returned the kind gesture that you gave him earlier by placing a hand on your knee, making you smile back at him as Vaggie rolled her eyes from his frank comment about his past meals.

After a couple of minutes had passed, you saw Angel tap on the glass window that separated the chauffeur from the passengers. When it rolled down, he then whispered something into the driver's ear before giving him a provocative kiss on the cheek.

"Flirting with the driver again, Angel?" Vaggie teasingly commented.

Angel winked at her, "Eh... something like that." 

"Augh. I don't even wanna know."

After a few more minutes went by, the ride to the restaurant became surprisingly peaceful- that is, until you heard Vaggie screech out. 

"Woah, woah, woah! Where are we going!? The restaurant was on the block to the _left_ of us, not to the right!" She kicked one of Angel's shins, "Tell him that he took a wrong turn!" 

"Hmm. Seems that I can't do that, babe. He's going the right direction. Trust me."

You, Husker, Charlie, and Vaggie slammed your faces against the tinted windows to suddenly see an assortment of bright pink neon lights illuminating the darkening streets around you.

Husker groaned before he slapped his forehead, while small flames were starting to emanate from Vaggie's body, causing Charlie to nervously chuckle once she instantly understood the situation that you all were now in. 

"Now why the hell are we here!?"

Angel scoffed from her clear annoyance after bringing you in for a close hug, "Um, to have dinner? Duh. Anyways-" he smashed his cheek against yours while you looked up at him in confusion, "Welcome to Club Hell 666, bitches!!" 

* * *

The chauffeur, that previously parked the limo in front of the bustling building, then exited the vehicle to allow the five of you to enter the premises. And after a few convincing words to Husker, and after literally dragging Vaggie out of her seat, you all were then off into the famous hell-bent club!

And you had to admit, you were pretty excited upon entering such a stimulating environment; the presence of your friends, however, did help you relax more than you would have without them. 

Angel had no time settling you all in. As he introduced himself to one of the cocktail waitresses, she glanced at the five of you before she rested her silver eyes upon your colored one’s.

She then quickly placed you all at a V.I.P table in the dining section- which also meant that you all were dead-center in front of the striptease stage. 

Worried for your comfort, Charlie glanced at you as sat down next to her at the round table. 

"Don't worry about me, Charlie. Really, I'm fine." You smiled at her, but you prayed that she didn't notice how your head was accumulating sweat. 

Despite your occasional uncomfortability from the strippers trying to flirt with you, the dinner with your friends was quite amusing and enjoyable.

Laughs were shared across the table as you each took turns divulging into your own stories; some were honestly exciting (like when Charlie told you about the physical altercation that she had with the famous Katie Killjoy), some were a little embarrassing (especially when Husker re-told his perspective of the day that you vomited over his feet), and some were all in between (more specifically, when Angel was dared by Vaggie to crash someone's strip dance by jumping onto the stage to flash the audience; which to your surprise, riled up the bystanders behind you more). 

After dinner, you and the gang went to the dance floor in the club section. At this point, you tried a little bit of Hell's alcohol and enjoyed it's sweetness, though like Vaggie said, the after effects were strong; this was evident though your sudden bubbly light-heartedness, along with your meshing vision.

You grabbed Angel. 

"Dance with me, Angel!"

You dragged a bright smiled demon onto the floor as you both began to dance while the music blared within the room; it was chaotic, but the flickering dance lights radiating through the darkness was too memorizing for your mind and body, as you let your hair go in loose strands from throwing your head back and forth to the beat of the music.

Angel unbuttoned his pink suit to expose more of his chest, causing you to blush from his brash behavior, but you laughed it off when he playfully tugged on your v-neck to expose more of your own cleavage. 

After ten minutes of duetting with your tall friend, you then felt someone tap your shoulder. When you turned around, you were surprised to be greeted by Charlie’s pronounced smile as Vaggie apprehensively stood behind her.

Soon enough, the four of you were all dancing together in a mini circle while Husker was watching over your belongings (which wasn't much besides the tote bag that Alastor gave you). 

Songs have passed, and over time, it was just you and Charlie dancing to the song that was blasting above; Vaggie went to use the restroom while Angel was flirting with a passing spectator at the bar table. You both swayed your hips to the jazz-rhythm playlist causing Charlie to flash a smile at you while she mouthed the words to the song that you, yourself, were unfamiliar with.

Your own mouth then formed a sloppy smile as you sashayed closer to her in a strange confidence that you haven’t previously felt before. 

As you twisted your hips to the bass of the heavy tempo, your hips were replaced by an unexpected warmth as Charlie rested a hand on it to slightly hold your body as she followed your lead to your dance. With it, Angel’s attention was caught as the almost romantic scene unfolded in front of him, and he inappropriately whistled at the both of you in return.

Charlie threw her long, golden hair back and laughed (apparently, she was also a little tipsy from the sweet alcohol) while she finally placed her other hand on your shoulder to slightly box you against her chest. The heat that was collecting on your cheeks from the temperature of the room was slowly spreading to your back as you felt an unwelcome warmth creeping into your chest. 

It immediately dissipated however, when your peripheral caught the sight of silver hair disappearing within the crowd behind your dance partner.

You gulped as you didn’t have to second-guess yourself on what you briefly recognized, and though you were worried, you didn’t have the chance to bring this to Charlie’s own awareness, for her face also wore an unfamiliar expression; it wasn’t until she took a hesitant step backwards that you could decipher it as fear. 

A purr then chimed behind you, “My, Val might literally kill me just to be in my place right now. Lucky me...”

You felt a strong presence radiate against your back as the pictures on the flat screen tv’s around the room flickered from a sudden intrusion of their signal; you glanced up to be met by bright red eyes that sent a shiver through your core, causing your legs to tremble. 

“Aww… what’s wrong, baby? Expecting another overlord behind you? One that’s dressed in a red, tacky suit?”

Vox snickered to himself as he practically caught your balance from you almost slipping.

He lowered his head closer to your level as he slipped a hand down your back, dangerously approaching your tattoo while his grip on your wrist tightened. Venom slithered into your ears: 

“ _You little_ _slut_. You already getting wet down there to the point that your legs are trembling for me? Hmm?” 

Anger sparked within you as you quickly yanked your hand away from his grasp to prepare to strike him, until Charlie caught your palm within her soft ones. She said your name with such an intensity, it slightly caught you off guard. 

“Stop! Don’t do this, please! It’ll only bring more unwanted attention to you…”

You were about to object to Charlie’s advice until the lanky overlord interrupted you, “She’s right, you know. Almost everyone here already knows who you are- or more or less, who you _belong_ to.” 

Vox then quickly trailed a finger down your tattoo, earning a fierce heat to ignite from your skin. He spit out a gasp from the sudden fever, but then cackled as he waved his hand in a motion that looked like he was cooling it off from it being burned. 

“Ha! That damn bastard sure did his best to make sure that we knew that you're his little toy! Am I right!?” Vox then doubled over as he got amusement from his own crude joke. 

Angel and Husker, who finally saw the commotion that was occurring in the middle of the dance floor, hurried to your side. When they approached the three of you, Husker promptly stepped in between you and Vox. He growled at him as his claws protrude outwards.

“Fuck off asshole and go pick on someone your own size...”

Husker then reached behind him and created more physical distance between you to prevent you from further intervening. 

“Pfft. You too, huh? Well, shit-” In one swift movement, Vox then grabbed Husker’s chin, “I’m surprised to see someone like you get all defensive over this little slut. That must mean that you fucked her too, right? Heh, what a surprise: a pussy fucking a pussy...” 

Angel, who was prepared to become the mediator, then yelled out of fright when Husker unexpectedly lowered his head to deeply clamp his fangs into Vox’s hand in a sickening crunch.

Blood spewed out from the puncture wounds as a small crowd now began to form around you as the overlord cried out from the sudden pain. 

* * *

The limo came to a slow stop as the chauffeur opened the back doors to the four of you. Charlie, gave him a somber smile as she tipped him for his services. As you all headed back to the hotel, Vaggie, who was suspiciously already waiting for you all, opened up the front double doors. 

“There you all are. I was starting to get worried…” 

Charlie greeted Vaggie with a kiss as the four of you walked in. When you passed Vaggie, you tried to give her a reassuring smile that everything was alright, but for some reason, she wasn’t meeting your eyes; your heart sunk to your stomach. Angel noticed the lack of eye of contact between you two and slightly frowned. 

“Hey dear, may you please put some ice in a bag for Husker please? There was a… disagreement earlier in the club-”

“-Disagreement!? The fucker punched me right in the fucking face!! He’s such a fucking bitch.” Husker yelled into Charlie’s face, causing her to emotionally shrink. You gave Husker a worrisome glance, which caused him to sedate his composure. 

Vaggie raised an eyebrow at his comment, but went ahead and scurried off to the kitchen. Once again, you sat next to the injured demon as he scowled to himself. You cleared your throat:

“Umm… Husker?”

“The hell do you want?”

You bit down on your tongue from his harsh words and thought about retracting your statement to give him some space, but as you stared into his orange irises, you noticed how they were filled with a calmness that contradicted his bitter tone. 

“I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for standing up for me and Charlie when Vox was tormenting us… I… I was getting nervous.” 

You swallowed hard from hearing yourself admit to your true emotions and you prayed that your honesty wouldn't cause Husker to become offended; you sat there in a tense position as you waited to hear a sarcastic remark from the anthropomorphic cat.

Instead, he groaned to himself in annoyance before he awkwardly wrapped an arm around your shoulders. 

“... you’re welcome.” 

Your eyes widened from the unanticipated warm contact as a soft sob escaped from your gentle lips, to which caused Husker’s voice to soften immediately. 

“It’s okay… it’s… it’s gonna be okay.” 

You then opened up to him, allowing yourself to be vulnerable as you softly cried in his presence from the exhausting day and overall month. You reached up to place one of your hands onto his as he comforted you, both of you unaware that the radio demon was quietly observing you at the top of the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like my reader is grabbing a lot of unwanted and wanted attention from certain characters, hmm? Surely, Alastor won't enjoy that at all. Like... At all ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING: Graphic Scene This Chapter!

~Don't let me drown

Inside your arms

Bad thoughts inside my mind

When the darkness comes~

~Too Late, 

The Weeknd

* * *

Weeks ago. That night.

He dipped in between your legs as his tongue gently lapped against your pantie to taste your nectar that's slowly pooling at your core. 

It hardens him- not just his own sex, but his mentality. 

The tongue slipped underneath the cotton and he choked from his first _real_ taste of your sweetness; then suddenly, his mouth devoured your bottom lips fully- attacking your tiny petals as you, unknowingly, egg him on as more sweetness is produced to feed him. 

He likes it. No- he _loves_ it. His own discharge leaks from his tip as he thrusts his wet muscle inside your opening. 

A hand rests on your inner thigh, steadily caressing your soft skin as he felt you give off a small jolt from the interactions. 

It then meets up with your moist sex to spread you open for better access, as he tenderly rubs your fragile bud in small circles. 

Up and down, he licks you up as your eyes slightly flutters in the comatose. 

The radio demon growls as he feels his own release building from toying with your helpless body. 

_Not yet. Not yet._

With a deep inhale against your sex, he cautiously climbs over you to nip at your neck, careful to not leave a bruise. 

His mouth was busy again along with his hands- caressing your full breasts while his finger brushes against your hardened nipples.

You stirred as you gave off a small whimper. 

Alastor froze. Deep scarlet eyes examined you as your breathing returned to normal.

**_Finish the job, dammit... the more time you waste, the more you risk._ **

With shaky hands, the radio demon unbuttoned, then unbuckled, then unzipped- releasing enough space to allow the job to get done.

It felt like an eternity, but the gap between you two finally closed as his tip grazed against your slick crevice. 

_Oh, Satan- that felt so good._

It didn't take a lot of force for it to slip inside; his head was submerged now- feeling your tight muscles try to resist him until it crumbled.

He plummeted himself fully into you as his hands gripped either side of your thighs. 

His pelvic finally made contact against yours and the devil himself became unhinged within him as all thoughts of ceasing vanished into the thick air. 

Again.

Again.

And again.

Each time- feeling your bottom lips clasp around him in helplessness as your body obeys and breaks underneath him.

His shadow, though observing from the side, began matching his breathing as he relishes in the graphic scene.

**_Keep fucking her. Don't you dare fucking stop._ **

His hands now slithered up to your hips as he digs his claws into you from his release being dangerously close to unleashing. 

Dials replaced his eyes as he grasped onto anything and everything- his seed expelling against your wall. 

_It's done._


End file.
